


Responsibility

by JaliceCookie



Category: Split (2016)
Genre: Family, Zoo, did, split
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2019-10-11 18:05:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 22,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17451821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaliceCookie/pseuds/JaliceCookie
Summary: Sequel to 'Exposed' - Several weeks have passed since Dennis found the little girl in front of the Zoo. Everyone tries to take responsibility for the new family member as good as possible - while in the dark the Beast is growing stronger.





	1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

 

 

"I don´t like this place, think about how many germs could be on the doorknobs - how often other people touch them and how less they are cleaned"

Dennis made an disgusted look. He was standding in the entrance hall of the daycare centre, which was created specifically for the staff of the Philadelphia Zoo. It was the place where he put little Lacey for a few weeks now, while he was at work. Especially around this topic there had been a big discussion, if and what would be good for the newest family member.

However, the bigger part of the group had agreed to accept the employer's offer. It was better for everyone, Lacey had contact with children the same age, she would not be alone in the apartment and Barry would have a certain conscience, that the 3 year old is safe. But what the eyeglass wearer could not deal with , was the fact that he had to stay in this - in his opinion, unclean area. How many bacteria were here - no, Dennis did not want to imagine that. How good he always carried his personal cleaning cloth with him around.

 

The only advantage of the sometimes long working hours was,  that only  few other parents were present in the evening in this entrance hall. The looks - true to the motto - oh there are also single fathers out there? What a wonder of the world. It annoyed Dennis almost as disrespectful visitors in the zoo.

 

And now he was just waiting for Lacey. The otherparents waiting in the lobby with him, they looked at their smartphones or made a call. Yes, Dennis knew which department they were working in, even though he rarely had anything to do with it, it was easy to classify the marketing and publicity workers. The way they moved or spoke. Still, they noticed took the 'guy for all the work that happens at the zoo' and that's what Dennis preferred.

 

 

It took a few minutes before the children and the teachers came to the entrance hall. Dennis watched as Lacey cautiously waved goodbye to the teachers and then came running in his direction. A careful smile was on the lips of the little blonde girl.

 

"Do you have everything?" Dennis asked, glancing at the little pink backpack Lacey hold in her hand.  
"Yes, but Lacey don´t eat," Lacey replied, referring to her lunchbox in the backpack.

"As far as i know -  Barry has given you enough in your lunchbox", Dennis replied in a low questioning tone as they both left the daycare.  
"For Hedwig",  was the answer of the little girl.

  
"You are aware,  that you dont´ need to safe any Hedwig right?", Dennis replied skeptically. It was enough that the 9-year-old was annoying so - not only him actually all other personalities too.

"Hedwig too hungry - Dennis angry?", Lacey replied after a few seconds and looked at him unsure.

  
"No, it's your lunch and not Hedwigs, you ... are so small and .... need to eat more food", Dennis said after a while. With that, the toddler seemed understand and the two made their way to the Underground apartment.

 

It was a fact  that Lacey weighed too little for her age. Dennis had not been able to figure out everything , that her parents did to the poor thing. That they had gave her a scar on the right arm yes, they had found out out during the first three days where the girl was with them.

Also, that her siblings and her parents were not always nice to her,  she mentioned a few times - but how deep the bad treatment went - that was a riddle , Dennis wanted to find out.

That it was difficult for Lacey to be open to strangers , was always reflected in their daily life. When they went shopping together or took a tour around the zoo, the little girl try to hide behind him. Somehow Dennis was sorry about all that - Lacey reminded him so much of  Kevin. She was pure - she needed to be protected like Kevin.

 

 

After the eyeglass wearer had unlocked the front door, the toddler ran into the kitchen with her backpack in hand. Dennis wanted to follow her, but was stopped by a strange dark voice in his head that seemed to drown out everything else.

**"Destroy.....build new world"**

 

It only hold on for a few seconds, then Dennis heard the conversations of the other personalities in his head again. Nobody else seemed to have noticed this dark voice. Was he just imagining it?  
Tired, he touched his face - it was simply because of the long working day - that must be the reason. 

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


 

  
  


 


	2. Window

**Window**

 

 

It was Barry's time later in the evening, it was his time in the light and he let Dennis explain him the latest news.

Lacey already ate her dinner, brushing her teeth and she was wearing her pajama. Now the little girl was in Hedwig's room and watching the hamsters. Barry nodded thankfully for the informations, then went into the light and blinked a few times,  as he took control of the body and knew what his job would be. To put the toddler to bed.

 

It was an advantage that Polly took care of setting up an room for Lacey. It's not that big, but one of the rooms that could still be used and as far as Barry could tell, the three-year-old seemed to like it.

In the last weeks of living together, they couldn't quite determine if the little blonde ever had an  own room. It was completely incomprehensible to Barry how a person could treat such a lovable creature so horribly.

How could her own parent´s gave her  an scar? On their own child and love it less than her brothers and sisters just because,  it was calmer, more restrained, and hardly spoke a word?

Barry still vividly remembered the angry reactions of the others,  when this secret had been revealed. The poor little one was sitting in one of the storage rooms,  hide behind big wooden boxes, and had been so scared.

 

"She has a better life with us now - it's not perfect - but better",  Barry muttered to himself , before he went tp Hedwig's room. Her life was certainly not perfect, but they all tried their best to make it worth living.

 

**....**

 

 

The fashion designer found the toddler sitting on the floor in Hedwigs Room. Lacey played with a stuffed animal from her big brother and did not seem to notice anyone else was in the room now. Smiling while watching  the scenario Barry waiting a moment, before he noticed that Dennis had put the girl in two non-combinable pajama pieces.

 

She wore pants with a pirates and a top with farm animals on it . How could you please be so blind,  that you don´t realize that these two things just do not fit together? Just because there are 2 different topics?

 

The moaning of Dennis in the back of his head ignored Barry and then moved closer into the room.

  
"I'm really sorry to disturb you while playing Sweety - but it's time to go to bed now",  Barry pointed out friendly. Lacey looked away from the stuffed animal in her hand and smiled at the fashion designer.

  
"Cat too?",  Lacey asked, nodding to the stuffed animal in her hand, which was a cat.

 

"Yeah I think so, but first we have to do something against this gruesome combination - pirates and farm animals absolutely don´´t fit together", Barry replied with an almost serious undertone, picking up the little girl and then went into her room -  to solve this problem.

 

 

**.....**

 

 

 

Carefully, Barry covered little Lacey with an blanket, after telling her a goodnight story.

  
"Barry?", Lacey looked at the older man with a questioning look on her face. The fashion lover could not deny , that she was smart for her age or simply understood most of what they asked her , so he knew that a profound question would come - if Lacey already looked at him with that way.

  
"If you'd like to ask me , why Dennis chose two different themes - I have no idea, but what do you want to know Honey?", Barry replied and sat down carefully on the edge of the bed.

  
 "Why picture window .... in Hedwig Room?", was the question of the toddler. Barry haven´t  expected this  to be so directly.

 

In Hedwig's room were so many pictures of animals, their home and forests - but of course also an  picture of the window. The nine-year-old was not allowed to be in the light while they were in public.

People would ask questions, look at him confused, or talk trash about an adult man behaving like a child. Hedwig does not understand, that he is in the body of an adult and letting him run around outside would be too risky.

When they first told him that,  it was impossible for him to be in the light while they were outside, Hedwig had a very strong tantrum. The drawing from the window was like a wish from to him to go outisde.

 

"It would be dangerous if Hedwig were outside without an adult, so he painted the windows to imagine what it's like to be outside", Barry said cautiously. How was he supposed to explain such a complicated topic to the little one?

 

"Hedwig allowed play with Lacey .... in garden?", the little girl asked, yawning tiredly once. Barry had not even thought about this alternative option - the garden belonging to the Underground Apartment was a bit messy, but they could actually play with each other.

  
"I'll talk to the others about it okay?", Barry promised her and still sat on the edge of the bed for a while,  until Lacey fell asleep.

 

He had never noticed,  that the painted windows of Hedwig were a desperate cry for freedom - maybe the alternative would be , to let both children play in the garden. Both for Hedwig and for Lacey. However, Barry had to think about all the mistakes the 9-year-old had made in the past, causing them into unpleasant situations several times. He would later talk to the others about Lacey's suggestion, and maybe it was possible to find a solution.


	3. Squirrel

**Squirrel**

 

 

Several days had passed since the suggestion from Lacey. Barry had kept his promise and discussed with the other personalities, if it would make sense to let Hedwig play in the garden together with Lacey.

It had been a long discussion and they had come to the conclusion,  that they wanted to give it try. Hedwig would hear about the news tonight, but nobody had any doubt that he would be happy about it.

 

Dennis looked skeptically at the ironed shirt. If he found a crease anywhere, his entire work of the last fifteen minutes would be destroyed. But he seemed to be lucky, the shirt was fine and so he hung it with the coat hanger in his place. It would be time again to make a video diary entry. The glasses wearer noticed this,  after he glanced to the computer.

 

"Don´t annoy everyone with your OCD Thing, give me the light!"

  
The man rolled his eyes over Jade's comment. The teenager was sometimes very exhausting and had a direct way to express her opinion. He did not reply to the comment, but started the computer. At some point, they had started recording a diary , once to get a routine into their system. Even though Dennis hated this stuff , it was necessary.

 

**...**

 

 

"You're closing the daycare centre on Wednesday?"

  
Dennis did not want to believe his ears , when he was  picking up Lacey from day care in the afternoon. The leader had just gave him this information. That could only be a bad joke. Wednesday was always the day Barry went to talk to Dr. Fletcher. It was the day where it was good,  that the little blonde could be in day care. What should they do on Wednesday?

In general, they had their dayy off on Wednesday - that was an employer's rule,  since Kevin started working at the zoo. That absolutely did not fit the schedule. What should they do with Lacey?

"I'm really sorry Mr. Crumb, but the teachers are on a training course this day in Atlanta", was the leader's answer before she turned her attention to the other parents. Dennis groaned inwardly annoyed. 

 

**...**

 

"Then we'll take her with us , she's  our little sunshine and she can behave" Barry suggested.

  
"Do you think that's a good idea, what if Dr. Fletcher wants to take her away from us?," Norma asked carefully.

  
"No one will take Lacey away from us Norma - certainly not a psychologist" Patricia said coolly.

  
"How do you know that Dr. Fletcher would not understand our situation?" Luke asked.

  
"Guys - Dr. Fletcher is the nicest person ever - she believes we exist", Jade interjected, trying to defend the psychologist.

  
"I'll email her later, maybe she understands our situation , when we explain that we need to bring a guest with us....with me - she's such a nice and friendly woman", Barry said.

 

Dennis just rolled his eyes. He was the protector of the group. The protector for Kevin. And in Dennis eyes, Dr. Fletcher could not be trusted. That's why Barry was always sent to meetings. On the suggestion to take Lacey  with him,  Dennis said nothing. Him don´t know an alternative , what they could do with her on Wednesday if the day care would be closed.

 

**...**

 

 

Barry sat at the computer latee in the evening, hesitating to send the e-mail for a moment. He trusted Dr. Fletcher, but how would she react if he showed up with Lacey on Wednesday?

For so many weeks Lacey now was living with them - and none of them wanted her to come to another family. But a feeling Barry said,  that he could trust the older lady in this point - if he would tell her Laceys story and show her the letter. Sure about what to do, he sent the e-mail and then wanted to see what his little sunshine was doing.

 

"What do you think sweetie, if we take a little walk? We could go to the park if you want"

  
Barry found the little girl in her room, she was looking at a storybook.

  
"Park going?", Lacey asked curiously and got an happy nod from Barry.

  
"Mr.Owl too?", Lacey asked, and Barry knew that meant the stuffed animal from Hedwig.

  
"If you take  good care of Mr.Owl, then yes", Barry agreed, watching as the little blonde girl ran quickly into her big brother's room , to fetch the stuffed animal toy owl. It took a few moments for Lacey to stand beside him again.

  
"Well, then we put on our jackets with matching shoes and go to the park than"

 

**....**

 

Fifteen minutes later, the two were on a path near to the park. Despite the late time it was still not too dark  outside and you could see the area around you very well.

 

Lacey was walking beside Barry and hugged Mr.Owl tight, almost as if she was afraid he might fall down to the ground.

  
"Can you tell me , what kind of animal this is Honey?", Barry had stopped and pointed to an animal along the way.

"Squirrel",  Lacey replied, as she was watching the little animal curiously came closer to her.

 

The little blonde crouched down and watched the animal with surprised eyes. Barry, on the other hand, could not resist taking a picture with his smartphone from this situation.

As Lacey opened a wrapped biscuit out of her jacket pocket, Barry stepped in softly.

"No sweety - when we feed the squirrel it is increasingly approaching humans and starts to steal food",  he told the toddler.

  
"Squirrel hungry Barry", Lacey replied and she felt sorry for the animal, as it stared  at her - or rather, at the wrapped biscuit.

  
"Besides, it could be possible, that it gets a stomach ache, would you not  rather eat the biscuit yourself, Lacey?", Barry added as the squirrel came closer.

"Okay", Lacey said, trying to get the wrapped biscuit open.  After a few tries, she managed and she handed the empty packaging to Barry before she starts eating the biscuit.

 

"I talked to the others about your suggestion, you can play with Hedwig in the garden tomorrow Lacey", Barry announced a few minutes later, and the little girl's green eyes sparkled excitedly.


	4. Crumbling Confidence

**Crumbling Confidence**

 

Dennis was still far away from agreeing with what Barry was up to.

The weekend was behind them, Hedwig and Lacey had played in the garden without any problems and now the meeting with Dr. Fletcher would be coming up soon. The glasses wearer could not and did not want to share Barry's optimism.

He was simply against this woman, don´t trust her  and just because some of the others personalities thoughted she is so nice and friendly, does not mean that she can be trusted , when it comes to Lacey. What did this woman already know? She had no idea how hard it was,  to earn the trust of the three-year-old. Well with Dennis himself , it was still difficult about Lacey´s trust towards him,  but he don´t want to lose the toddler.  She is one of them - she is a part of their lives. Why should that be destroyed by the psychologist? It wouldn´t be fair.

 

He was about to do the dishes,  when Barry asked for the light. Haven´t he told the little blonde  yet, about where they are going today?

Dennis was skeptical when this question turned out to be true. Neither Barry nor anyone else had mentioned to Lacey, that she would accompany Barry to the meeting today. The child would either be shy or anxious.

"Not if I explain it to her in a  child-friendly way Dennis - she will not take Lacey away from us okay",  - he heard Barry's voice in his head and then a loud discussion of the other personalities started in his head. Annoyed he sighed once - at some point he would get strong migraines, especially when everyone had to talk so loud.

Barry, Jade and Samuel are positiv with this idea - Luke, Hedwig and Patricia were against it and the rest of the personalities had to speak out loud their opinions. At such moments, Dennis wanted sometimes to be able , to switch off the other's voices for a moment. It was hard to dealt with it  - while he was in the light.

  
Dennis felt a few seconds later, how someone was pushing him out of the light, he was pulled away from the control.

 

**...**

 

"This will be a mistake Barry"

  
Dennis sat in his chair, his arms crossed and gave Barry,that was now in the light, an angry look. Certainly Dr Fletcher would not help them in the matter and support them. She would not understand that Lacey needed all of them and that she felt safe with them. That this little girl had no other  family than her.

"Dennis is right - what do you want to do,  if she's going to speak out loud and get the authorities in touch, dude", Luke intervened.

  
"Even though I disagree with Luke's way to say this words, think about Barry, you don´t want to do this to our little girl - you don´t know how that woman thinks - what she really thinks about us", Patricia said cold.

  
"Guys, we've been going to Dr. Fletcher's offices for over 10 years, she believes we exist, there's nothing bad going to happen - we can trust her, I know that", Barry assured the others with conviction. But from Dennis, Hedwig, Patricia and Luke he got only angry looks.

 

....

 

"Where is Barry going?"

  
Lacey looked at him interested, as Barry was trying to find a jacket for her. He had said , that they would make a trip today, but he still had not told her where to go.

The fashion lover took from the girl's wardrobe out an a red jacket with a rabbit motive on the front and handed it to the girl.

  
"We're going to Dr. Fletcher Lacey, she's a very friendly woman, who will talk to us about our daily live - and since the day care is closed today -  I'll take you with me - is that okay for you Honey?"

Barry smiled at the toddler and waited for her reaction. Lacey looked at him unsure. The only visits to a doctor she could remember had always been unpleasant.

  
"Doctor do boo boo to Lacey"; she said unhappy.

"Lacey don´t like Doctor", added the little blonde and Barry softly stroked over her arm.   
"Lacey, don´t worry Dr. Fletcher is not such an doctor, I'm just going to talk to her and you will not get hurt okay?",Barry said in a soft voice.

"Lacey Parent´s said, Lacey not allowed cry .... that's not nice",  Lacey added sadly.

  
"Your parents were so mean to you, my poor little mouse, but you're safe with us and Dr. Fletcher is very nice, she will not hurt you, I promise",  Barry promised her and the toddler nodded slowly. She trusted Barry, who helped her put on the jacket, and a few minutes later, they were on the way to the town centre of Philadelphia.

 

**...**

 

 

While using the public transport like the bus and subway system, as well on the way to the building where Dr. Fletcher had her office, Lacey stayed close to Barry and reached for the sleeve of his coat. You could clearly see , that other people made her more shy than she already was and Barry took the little girl gently by the hand. 

  
"We'll be soon there Lacey and when we have the session over, we'll go eat an ice cream, how does that sounds?" Barry asked the 3 year old to cheer her up a bit.  
But he only got a nod from Lacey and a few minutes later the two stood in Front of the old house.

**....**

Barry gave her an encouraging smile and took her on his arm, the way up stairs. It would just go faster and when they reached the floor, he set Lacey down on again.

The session would last only an hour and in the bag Barry carried with him , were his fashion designs, Mr.Owl and a picture book about forest animals. The little girl would certainly not be bored and so Barry squeezed the ring bell on the psychologist's door and waited.

 

"Hello Barry, I have to say that I was very surprised , when I received your e-mail and ....", Dr.Karen Fletcher had opened the door and addressed Barry directly with these words. The fashion lover knew she was going to end the phrase with 'I wonder who her guest is' - but then she saw the little girl holding Barry's hand tight.

"Hello Dr.Fletcher, I could not leave our guest at home, I hope that's not a problem . Lacey that's Dr. Fletcher are you so nice and say hello sweety?", Barry replied with a smile, completing the rest of the words to the toddler. The little blonde looked up carefully and gave the strange woman an shy smile before she wanted to hide behind Barry's leg.

Dr. Fletcher smiled in surprise, a little overwhelmed how she should react to this unusual situation.

That was something the psychologist had not expected.

  
"I have to admit I'm surprised Barry - please come in", Dr. Forlet said, stepping aside to let them into her apartment.

Barry smiled and entered the psychologist's apartment with Lacey. The confidence he had before arriving  here started to crumble.

 

A few minutes later he was sitting on the sofa across from Dr.Fletcher, Lacey was sitting on his lap and hardly refused to made any closer eye contact to the psychologist.

Barry noticed that and pulled out of his bag the picture book, gave it to her and so she could focus on something else.

"Is guess you have some questions Dr.Fletcher - but first, i need to show you the new Fashion designs, wich i made last week. Is it okay when you sit next to me Lacey? Than you can look at the book much better?", Barry asked her and after an quiet yes from the 3 year old, he sat her next to him on the sofa and pulled out the Fashion designs and handed it over the older woman.


	5. Logical Truth

**Logical Truth**

 

Karen Fletcher was surprised by what was happening right before her eyes. Of course, she was equally surprised by Barry's e-mail, which had come last week. It was more than unusual for a patient to bring a guest, and it was not typical for Barry. But she had badly been able to write no as an answer. But from where should the psychologist also suspect that this guest was a little girl.

 

The older lady had a hard time focusing her attention on the fashion designs, that Barry had given her a few minutes ago. The situation was just a lot - untypical. He had never mentioned to her in the sessions of the last few years,  that he had likes children. 

  
"These drawings are very good, Barry", with a short friendly smile, Karen handed the drawings back to her patient and watched as the personality put them back in his bag. Karen's gaze then slid to the girl, who could not be more than three years old. The little girl had drawn her attention to the picture book and seemed to have no interest in the conversation of the adults.

  
"To get back to your question, Barry, yes, in fact, I have some questions, you never mentioned to me that you like kids - is she a niece of you , or - excuse me, it's a bit confusing", Karen said Barry gave a questioning look.

Patricia wanted to slap this woman to make her shut her mouth right now. But no, she had to stay in her chair. Was Barry so blind or did not he see the small signs? This woman absolutely distrusted him in the situation. The twinkle in her eyes, what she was trying to suppress, was that mistrust that something could not be right with Lacey, that nervous play with her fingers to distract the signs.  
  


"No, no, it´s allright Doctor, it's a longer story - the others did not really agree that I bring Lacey along", Barry replied, making a defensive hand gesture.  
"Nothing dramatic - there were more problems when I was supposed to clean the cage of the rabbits at work -  enclosure with a colleague and some dirt stuck to my shoes", the man added.

  
"Were there any problems with Dennis or did the others have anything against the dirt on the shoe?", Dr. Fletcher asked.  
"Dennis was a little upset about that, but it was not dramatic", Barry replied. The fact that Dennis forced him to clean his shoes that same evening he don´t say.   
"How long has Lacey been with you? Where is she from?"

  
A slightly unsure smile appeared on Barry's lips, these questions sounded so unfamiliar with a critical undertone.

  
"Excuse me - our day was so  full packed, that I'm a bit forgetful. To answer your question she is ....", Barry just wanted to be honest, because he trusted the older woman. She had been there for her the last ten years - so why should she do something negative?

 

**...**

 

"You don´t need to apologize, Barry, I'm just surprised to hear that, because Lacey reminds me much of a kid  that got kidnapped two weeks ago, there was a report on the TV about it",  Karen interrupted him.  
"Really?", Barry asked, recalling that they had not kidnapped Lacey. No, they had found the poor little mouse in front of the zoo - exposed. They had given her a new home and the child had not an identity card or the birth certificate, the only thing that was with her that night was the letter. Probably her parents have destroyed all the other information.  
"Yes, don´t worry, you know that I would not trust anyone of you, to do such an terrible thing", Dr. Fletcher assured him.

 

Lacey kept looking at the book, but the toddler did not like the atmosphere here at all. Even if Barry looked like she can be safe, the little blonde don´t like the woman looking at her so often. It scared her and made her feel that she had done something wrong.

  
And then came an need up in the 3 year old. She put the picture book aside and carefully pulled at the sleeve of Barry's jacket, while he  was about to start again, explaining where Lacey was coming from, and why she was a family member.

  
"Lacey...Potty", Lacey whispered uncertainly and Barry nodded quickly.  
"Of course, could we use your guest bathroom Dr.Fletcher?", Barry replied and got a nod from the psychologist. So he picked the little girl up and went to the guest toilet before a mess could happen.

 

**....**

 

During the absence of the two Karen went to the Computer to do some research.

She wanted to check if the missing child was found, because even if she did not trust anyone of Kevin's personalities such an drastically action,  she just wanted to follow an instinct.

It was just strange , that a kid was with Barry. He had never mentioned another family member before, and during those times when Karen could talk to Kevin there had never been talk of a close relative. But maybe she was wrong too, and the patient who had suffered a trauma just did not want to talk about it.

  
Karen entered the subject and Google suggested to her an article from the local newspaper. She opened it and learned in the next fifteen seconds that the girl who looked so much like Lacey was found alive. So maybe it was true,  that she was a member of the family. Dr. Fletcher decided to get back to her place and waiting for Barry's answer. She don´t have a bad conscience , to do this brief research. It was somehow part of her job.

 

**....**

 

Carefully Barry closed the door to the guest toilet from inside and waited for Lacey to finish what she needs to do. He looked at his own reflection in the mirrow and noticed that his complexion had faded slightly.

An indication of nervousness? What did the others say again? Should his crumbling confidence be further will destroyed , because she had asked for a missing child. Suddenly Barry was not sure if the truth was the right option. This intensely questioning look of the trained psychologist had something to investigate, something doubtful in itself.

"If you tell her the truth, she'll show up with the authorities at our doorstep, and she's not in vain asking if we've heard of a missing child, Barry, you do not want to destroy that little person's life , just because you want to tell the truth right now!", Polly spoke up.

"Otherwise you will not tell her the complete truth Barry, just say that her relatives died in a fire with everything they owned, with all the personal information and that Lacey was in  the day care at the time - but Kevin was in charge as a guardian. The family never wanted to contact him because Kevin's mother was spreading lies about him .... We did not want to let Lacey down because, we know what it's like to be alone and since than she lives with okay?", Samuel intervened.

"You can´t hide with her on the guest toilet forever - make an decision that's right for Lacey", Kat now gave  up her opinion.

"She ... needs us .... please", the weak barely audible voice of Kevin made Barry to think about this situation. He had not expected the host to contact him. He was so weak and anxious - of course he did not want to take that little girl away. And if Barry thought so, it was the logical decision Dr. Fletcher would make , if she got the truth on a silver plate.

He would do the right thing. The right thing for her system and for Lacey. Dr. Fletcher did not need to know the whole truth, a modified version with fake details would do the same. Nobody would be harmed.

  
"Finish Barry"

Barry turned away from the mirrow and then turned to the toddler, to help her hand washing and anything else.

Yes he was about doing the right thing.

 

**.....**

 

When he sat back on the sofa, Lacey cuddled herself close to him and she hide her face in his jacket. Barry did nothing this time to distract Lacey but focused on giving an answer to Dr. Fletcher.

  
"A few weeks ago we got a phone call, a cousin  from Kevin, with whom he had barely contact in his childhood died in a fire along with her husband, since she and Kevin got along during their short time in childhood, Kevin was registered as a guardian for Lacey, and all the personal papers were destroyed in the fire. Our Little sunshine was , when the fire happened in kindergarten - Kevin was contacted and it was obvious that we had to take her with us"

  
Barry studied the psychologist, waited her reaction. It was a very sad story and the older woman was shocked, put a hand over her mouth and expressed her condolences to him.

  
"We never mentioned her because ... we never met Kevin cousin...he does not talk about his family for understandable reasons as you should know Dr. Fletcher. The boss from Kevin offered her a place at the day care centre at the zoo, after he told him... so we can plan our timing right", he added, watching Dr.Fletcher touch his arm in sympathy and once again condole her.

  
"Oh Barry - that's very noble from you, of all the others, of course - how are the others are doing with  it? How is Lacey dealing with the disease?"

  
"She accepts us - all of us, we are her family now", Barry said, gently stroking the hiding girl's back.

 

**...**

 

 

Dr. Fletcher nodded again and glanced at the clock. The lesson is over and she believes what Barry told her.

  
"That's wonderful Barry, and I'd love to talk about your work at the zoo in the next session", Karen said cheerfully. Barry, who had put the picture book back in his bag just nodded.

  
"Good, see you than next week at the usual time", the fashion lover said, grabbing his bag and then saying goodbye to the psychologist,  before leaving with Lacey in his arms, first the apartment and then the building.

  
Karen believed the story for the time right now. She was actually planning on discussing this new situation in the next sessions, but she still could not have any idea, that an incident would happen in the zoo - which would let her forgot everything that happened today.

  
Even Barry could not have guessed , that the excursion of a school class to Philadelphia would have unforeseen consequences for him - he did not know what Dennis and Patricia discussed far away from the room ., while he was going to eat some ice cream with Lacey as  he promised.

**....**

 

  
Dennis and Patricia were at the old subway station of the little world. The glasses wearer could understand why Lacey had felt so extremely uncomfortable in the presence of the psychologist.

But he did not know why Patricia had ordered him here.

  
"What do we want here, you know that Kevin's father left in a train - this place is cold and oppressive", Dennis asked skeptically. Every personality avoided this place because of the oppressive atmosphere.

  
"Barry puts too much faith in the wrong people We need to do something Dennis We're going to take control slowly - and we're starting to keep Barry out of the light - you're going to take his place at the meetings", Patricia announced.

  
"I should do what please?"  
Dennis could not help but look shocked at the lady. He understood that Barry's decision was worrying. They nearly lost Lacey, but Patricia could not be serious about that.

  
"You understand me, we cannot risk Barry making such a stupid decision a second time", Patricia repeated herself.

  
"And how am I supposed to do that? Barry is so completely different from me, in case you missed that",  Dennis grumbled.

  
"You'll have to watch and learn, copy his behavior, and then you'll be able to work as he does - when you take his place in the therapy sessions Dennis"


	6. Nail Polish

**Nail Polish**

 

 

 

"Dennis okay?"

  
Lacey had been watching for quite some time Dennis now - how  was making something in the living room with a hammer in his hand.

She just thoughed , that he wanted to fix the shelf, that Hedwig had broken while playing the ball  few days ago.

 

But he just stood there for a few minutes and seemed to be dreaming with open eyes. Although the toddler now , knew that when 'someone different' is coming, the gaze is gone for a moment, not focused - but Dennis did not really seem to be switching right now.

Maybe she could help with Mr.Owl.

Lacey glanced down at the stuffed animal in her hand, Mr.Owl seemed to agree with this idea , and so the little blonde took a softly step towards the glasses wearer.

  
"Lacey and Mr.Owl helping ?",  she asked and again received no answer from the adult.

  
"Maybe Dennis sleepy",  the 3 year old mumbled to the owl toy.  If so, he would have to go on the sofia and take a nap. As Lacey sometimes had to do after lunch.

  
For safety reasons , because Lacey could not assess whether a change would take place or not, she took a step to the side - just at the right moment, because Dennis let mind immediately drop the hammer on the floor.

 

The unexpected loud noise let Lacey jerk briefly, what was wrong with the glasses wearer?

 

**......**

 

Dennis knew that he was in the light. He was also aware t, hat it was his job to fix the shelf , after Hedwig had come up with the wonderful idea of playing ball in the house. Of course it was just a matter of time,  until something had to break. The boy had realized that it was a stupid idea and who could now take care of the mess? Dennis.

  
He had also come relatively far, he had replaced the broken shelf, mounted on the wall, now he only had to hit the nails  in it with a hammer.

  
**"Creating a better World - Hunt - Food - Youth "**

 

  
Just at that moment Dennis had switched off, he had not noticed how Lacey had addressed him several times. Not even the noise of the hammer when he dropped it on the ground was noticed by him.

There it was again, that dark voice he had heard weeks ago.

What did this voice want from him? Was he going to be crazy? And why could only he hear it?

Of course, he had not mentioned that to the others, and then they had just one more reason to label him as 'weird'.

 

It could not be coincidence , that he heard that voice so often. What was meant by that, create a better world?

  
Suddenly Dennis got a headache and realized that for the moment it might be better , to step out of the light and let someone else do the repairing of the shelf. That's exactly what Dennis did, pointing out to the rest of the group that he was not feeling well and sat back in his seat.

  
"We should talk Dennis - follow me",  Patricia whispered to him and the spectacle wearer finally followed her. He did not like the fact that he found himself at the old station after a few minutes.

  
"What are we doing here Patricia, I don´t want to talk",  Dennis wanted to know in a bad mood - at least until he heard a deep growl.

  
"You heard him - he talked to you - isn´t that correct?" Patricia said with a friendly grin on her face.

  
"What was that?" Dennis inquired anxiously.

  
"Answer my question - you did not hear him speak? He needs to know if he can trust you  - to tell us about the following task", Patricia replied in a cold tone.

  
"Yeah ... that would have been the second time, but why are you asking me that Patricia?," Dennis replied confused.

  
"You'll understand it soon - he's not ready to tell me his exact plan, but it's going to be something.....world changing",  Patricia said  -as if she was talking about a religious enlightenment.

  
"The growl that I heard .... was real?" Dennis asked after a few seconds.

  
"Of course, but we have to wait ... he's too weak to get out of the shadows ... to communicate with us -  when it´s time - we can convince the others", Patricia replied her words - with an twinkle in her eyes, that let Dennis fumble in the dark - what should change the world means?

 

**......**

 

"Dennis did not feel well at the moment- do you think that's straight Lacey?"

  
Jade had taken the light and managed to push the nails into the board and then put the hammer away. The question asked by Lacey, who seemed worried after Dennis dropped the hammer on the floor, she answerd of course.

  
"Yes straight" said the little blonde and Jade nodded satisfied. It would have been horrobile, if she had to deal now with the problem of fixing a shelf.

  
"Cool, so what should we do now? Oh - I could paint your fingernails, a bright pink would look great", Jade said enthusiastically, reached out for the little girl's hand and pulling her gentle out of the room.

 

 

"So pretty"

  
Lacey looked at her painted fingernails and she was glad that Jade had made this.

  
"I'm glad that you like it. it's just a nail polish that only lasts for a few days - Oh, that reminds me, I have to do my video diary and take my insulin shots - but I'll take you with me , and we'll show your nicely painted fingernails to the camera okay?"

  
Jade took the girl up and hold her on her arms - and went with her into the room, where the clothes of all personalities were and was also the computer. 

 

"So Kiddo - Orwell wants the light - urgh old story time nobody asked for - We'll see each other again soon", Jade winked at her once goodbye - and then left the light to Orwell, who apologized briefly to Lacey , that he changes now for more suitable clothes , Pink was not really his color and without his glasses he could see very little. The whole thing lasted only a few minutes and Lacey sat in the chair in front of the PC and waited until Orwell had finished and came back

  
"Hi Orwell",  she greeted him shyly and heard a few seconds later how her stomach growled.

  
"It's nice to see you again little Lacey, I brought a book for you on my last visit to the library, we can look at it later -  but first, you're probably hungry correct?", Orwell concluded and then went into the kitchen with the toddler  - to do something against the hunger.


	7. Prank

**Prank**

  
  


"Are you sure , you do not want to talk about it Barry? Your employer mentioned that he threw the class out of the zoo, after a colleague told him about the incident"

  
  


Dennis had plenty of time during the recent days , to observe and study the behavioral traits of Barry. He still would not replace him in the sessions with Dr. Fletcher, but he and Miss Patricia were increasingly able to keep the fashio away from the light for a short period of time now. It was difficult without Barry noticing it, but they could take control someday - yet it would still be a very difficult road.

  
  


And right now - they were in another session with the psychologist and of course she had to address the incident that happened at work some days ago.  
  


A school class from Camden, New Jersey had been on an excursion to the Philadelphia Zoo. A group of teenage girls approached Barry , when he was in the light, and one of those girls had just taken the fashion lover's hand, pushed it under her shirt and pressed it against her breast. A second girl had done the same, and then they had run away laughing, leaving a confused Barry behind them.

It was pure coincidence, that a colleague watched and reported it to the director of the zoo. The consequence for the school class were, that they must leave the zoo and basically Kevin could be glad that his employer was so committed to him. However, this 'Prank' had consequences for the system.

  
  


Not only that Barry was extremely confused and shocked by this brief touch, no, the other personalities had argued , about who should now get the light to deal with the situation the best way. The Keeper of the Light wanted to deal with the situation himself, but after the incident he had barely been able to concentrate on the work. And now Dr. Fletcher wanted to talk to him about what had happened? That must be the real joke.

  
  


Dennis crossed his arms as he sat in his chair , watching closely the fashion lover's behavior. Often Barry was sitting on the couch in a relaxed position, his eyes sparkling amiably, with a smile on his face and his hands on his knees - he gave the impression that there was nothing better to do than talking with the older lady during therapy session.

  
  


Of course, Dennis did not consider the girls' action as negative , as the other personalities did, that was typical for him - but that does not mean, that he wants to listen to the psychologist's talk about that topic. What would Barry want to say anyway? That it was unpleasant for him to touched the breasts of teenagers?

  
  


"It ... has brought a lot of nervousness to the group, but we're glad that this matter was settled", Barry said with a nervous smile.

"Are you sure? You seem excited and nervous to me Barry", Dr. Fletcher replied as she takes notes of what Barry has been telling.

The fashion lover once stroked his leg and put on a contrived smile. He did not want to cause her any worries, as if the two girls had even had a serious interest in him - they were kids and they were playing stupid pranks.

"Well Dr. Fletcher, this does not happen every day - but it's nothing - the group cannot handle - is that a new chain?

  
  


Dennis had to admit , that Barry was really good at changing the subject. And the psychologist seemed so engrossed in her notes , that she react to the question just with a nod. Something positive the session had at least - Dr. Fletcher had not even asked or talekd about Lacey.

The incident at work seemed to have taken so much of her attention and concentration , that she seemed to have little to think about the 'Logical Truth' Barry had given her at the last meeting.

At least not so much that Dr. Fletcher would ask critical questions again. Hopefully, Barry will not mess it up now and start talking about how much Lacey is an inspiration for his drawings.

 

 

"Okay, then I would like to talk about the new meaning of your drawings in the next session, they seem to have changed - they look a bit darker", with these words Karen ended the session and filed the notes , to what she was written in Kevin's file, before she gave Barry a short smile.

But maybe he would talk about that at the next meeting. Perhaps the reason for the gloomy mood in his drawings would disappear until then.

  
  


  
  


**....**   
  


It was later in evening when Hedwig had the light. The nine-year-old wanted to make sure, that the others could not see , what he was about to do now. Certainly they would only get angry and so on. He had stolen the keys from Mr. Dennis and now sneaked quietly into the room of now sleeping Lacey.

  
  


Carefully, he opened the door and entered the room, softly calling his little sister's name.

 

"Lacey? Lacey are you awake, etc?"

  
  


Hedwig walked closer to the bed, kneeling down and gently tapped the sleeping toddler on the shoulder. She had to wake up , because he need to show her something.

  
  


The little girl made a yawning sound and opened her green eyes a few seconds later.

 

"Yeah you're awake - come on and then we'll do something cool and i show you something special",  Hedwig said happy to her.

  
  


Lacey blinked a few times, yawned again and then rubbed her eyes sleepy. Did she just dream that Hedwig was here or was he actually sitting next to her bed?

 

"Come on that will be super cool“, Hedwig repeated his request and ran to the light switch to press it.

"Playing together?", Lacey asked with interest and climbed out of bed, Hedwig helped her as best he could with put on her clothing, then took her hand and sneaked out of the room with her.

"Much cooler – I promise Lacey“

 


	8. Kitten

**Kitten**

 

"It's a secret - the others don´t know about it, but you, as my little sister, are allowed to know" Come with me Lacey "

 

Hedwig made an excited move with his hands, after the little blonde girl had finished dressing up and made than they made their way to the garden. Something really great happened - or rather something fascinating, that Hedwig had found out. The other personalities knew nothing about it and Hedwig wanted it to stay that way. That's why he woke the three-year-old, even though Barry had told him that Lacey needed her sleep. But how else could he share this secret with, if he was not allowed to tell the adults about it?

 

 

"Secret?", The 3-year-old asked a bit sleepy, as she followed the older kid and tried to understand the words that Hedwig had said. What was her big brother's secret and where would they go?

 

"It's in the garden - but you have to promise me, don´t tell anything to the adults - they would be angry or something etc", said Hedwig and unlocked the door, which would lead across a long corridor , to the small garden.

 

"Lacey promise", Lacey said honestly, and she really wanted to know what´s Hedwig secret. Maybe the 9 year old had found a new ball or there was a slide in the garden.

 

That would be great because Lacey loved the slides. Barry had once been to a playground with her and the slide was one of her favorites. Or Hedwig wanted to play with her in the garden. It was a bit strange that he had woken her up - but in the evening playing would be fun as well. That would be great too and would definitely be fun.

 

“It's so cool to live under a zoo - only the noises of the thing up there - are sometimes very loud, ", said Hedwig, nodding up to the pipes above their heads. That was the only negative point about the home, otherwise Hedwig found it totally cool to live under a zoo.

 

"Favorite animal?", Lacey wanted to know and thought of the many many pictures hanging in her big brother's room.

"Lions ... oh and gorillas and penguins", Hedwig grinned. He had so many favorite animals and painted a lot of pictures of them.

 

**....**

 

 

A few minutes later, the two stood in the garden and Hedwig signaled to Lacey to follow him slowly.

 

The nine-year-old went to an old tree stump, on which was a small box.

 

Lacey could only see that , when she walked closer and she wondered what was in the box.

 

"I had the light for a very short time this afternoon . when Mr.Dennis did not notice it, we were done with the boring work and I found it ..... it was sitting on the roadside lonely and looking sad, etc.", Hedwig said and crouched down in front of the box, which had a large open flap to let air into the box.

 

The boy lifted the lid off and a low, plaintive meow came from within.

Lacey had taken some distance from the box, but looked at Hedwig in surprise - had it just meowed from of the box? What had he found?

 

Cautiously, Lacey approached and dared to look into the box.

 

"Kitten", Lacey said in surprise, looking at the poor frightened-looking little kitten inside of the box.

 

"The kitten was all alone in the box", Hedwig told his little sister and he reached out his hand carefully to the little animal. After some hesitation, the kitten rubbed his little head against the stranger's hand and purred softly.

 

"Where Momy cat?", Asked Lacey and she was surprised that this little kitten was so alone without his mother.

 

"Maybe she ran away or her owners left her - should we take the kitten with us inside? Or else it's still freezing and it's definitely hungry“, Hedwig asked, and Lacey took pity on the poor little animal.

 

"Alone? Like Lacey was?", Lacey asked, daring to hold the little animal's hand close to the animal. The little kitten cautiously sniffed at the toddler's hand, rubbing her head a few seconds later, purring on Lacey's hand.

 

"Maybe the adults will not find out if we take good care of the kitten, at least for tonight, it's probably scary for her to be alone, etc“, Hedwig said, then carefully lifted up the box.

"Milk for Baby cat?", Lacey asked, taking the lid of the box as the two siblings made their way back to the apartment.

 

"We should still have milk and tuna somewhere - that's for sure", Hedwig said, paying close attention to the way the carton did not shake too much on the way back. Inside, the kitten would definitely feel better and it would be thirsty and hungry.

 

 

**.....**

 

 

The nine-year-old was right, because after returning home, he had first given the animal a bowl of milk and then some tuna. The little kitten had eaten both empty and lay now slumbering on the bed from Lacey.

 

"The kitten likes you Lacey," Hedwig noted and yawned once.

 

"Barry say? Helping?", Lacey asked, worried about the kitten, it had eaten but it looked so small and so weak.

 

"I do not know - Barry maybe will be mad at us, we'll just see what we do tomorrow, okay, I'll go to sleep now and put our shoes in the hallway. Good night Lacey - good night little Kitten", said Hedwig after Lacey put on her pajamas again and he had turned off the light to leave from his little sister's room.

 

 

A few seconds later, he put the shoes on the floor and then went to his own room, to get ready for bed. They would consider tomorrow , what they would do because of the little kitten and if it would be good to ask one of the adults for help.

 

 


	9. Solution

**Solution**

 

The next morning, Lacey was woken up by a soft purr near her ear and the 3 year old opened her eyes, taking a moment to remember that Hedwig had told her last night about the kitten he had rescued. And that kitten had spent the night with her and seemed to feel very well. The little girl stretched once before she smiled at the little black and white spotted cat.  
"Hello kitty," Lacey said quietly, and the cat blinked at her and climbed gently on the girl's upper body to continue purring on it as if it was the perfect position to take a short break.

  
"slept good?", Lacey asked the animal and stroked it carefully. Hedwig had done the right thing, he could not have just left it on the street in this box. Did the adults understand that?  
"Lacey bring breakfast for Kitten okay?", the little blonde climbed out of bed to go to her bedroom door and  open it. She then walked on socks over the floor into the kitchen and looked for the things that Hedwig used yesterday to fed the little kitten.

 

**....**

 

 

However, it was not possible for the little girl to reach the bowls. What should she do now? The kitten needed something for breakfast. The girl's gaze went to the pack of milk that stood on the kitchen table. She climbed on the chair, grabbed the milk pack, and went back to her room. Somewhere here she had to have a toy teacup - maybe the little baby animal would want to drink from it.

  
Lacey crouched on the floor after finding the teacup and put some milk into it with a lot of effort, some of the milk landed on the floor, but the little blonde was not paying any attention towards that at the moment. She tried to tell the kitten , that it could come down from her bed - so that it could drink some milk.

 

**...**

 

Barry was in the light and he had unsubscribed the little girl from the day care centre today,  because he wanted to drive with her to a shopping center , to buy the little blonde some clothes and maybe some toys.

Of course the little girl did not know that yet and it would be a surprise for her. Hopefully she would be happy and enjoy it just as much as Barry himself. After changing clothes and freshening himself up, the fashion lover made his way to the girl's room.

  
The decision maker of the light carefully opened the door, as he still could not assess whether the toddler was still sleeping or not.

  
"How does a cat get in here?" Barry asked in surprise when he entered the room and noticed the cat first.

 

Lacey looked uncertainly between Barry and the animal, and even the cat did not seem to know what to do next. The little animal had already jumped off the bed and cautiously drank some milk out of the toy teacup.

  
The little girl did not know what to say first - Hedwig had said it is a secret and if she would reveal it, it would not it be a secret anymore right?

  
"Kitten alone was .... lonely Barry", Lacey said cautiously, giving the model lover a cautious innocent look. Was he mad at her and Hedwig now?

  
"Where did you get that cat -  Baby Girl? She was not here yesterday - I'm not mad at you , but surely someone would miss her", Barry said softly as he himself knew what questions he should ask.

  
"Kitty lonely ... like Lacey .... and sick",  Lacey managed, gently stroking the drinking animal.

 

**....**

 

When Barry looked from the kitten to the spilled milk, over to the bed, where one could clearly see a few cat hairs, he felt like someone else wanted to take the light. His posture changed, a deep sigh was heard from him and Dennis crossed his arms.

 

"The animal slept in your bed - that is unacceptable .... it's messy and full of cat hair, did Hedwig bring her inside? - She cannot stay here.... she has to leave", Dennis said, and goose bumps came over him the mess and especially the cat hair was something that was not right.

 

**...**

 

Hedwig sat in his chair, chewing nervously on his lower lip. Mr.Dennis was not allowed to give the kitten away or put it back on the street. He had saved it and it was so lonely and alone. He had to say something, not that Lacey would get in trouble and maybe he could do something so they maybe are allowed to keep the kitten.

 

"Mr.Dennis please don´t do that -  I found the kitten yesterday, it was all alone in a box near the street. I couldn´t  leave it there", Hedwig said, trying to ignore the whispered comments of the other personalities, as his lisp again very clearly was heard.

  
"The kitten was sleeping next to Lacey and we fed it yesterday - it's sick - we need to help him please", Hedwig begged and Dennis listened to the words. Surely the nine-year-old had acted for a good reason, but it still don´t work. Why did not anyone from the others, who had the light after Hedwig had it, noticed that something was wrong?

  
"Hedwig´s right - if we already picked Lacey up and saved her, we cannpt put the kitten back on the street", Polly said.

 

 

Dennis glanced at the kitten for a few seconds , that gave a miserable meow and then at Lacey.

  
"Don´t back kitty - away - please Dennis", Lacey begged as sad as Hedwig did and Dennis closed his eyes for a moment, first because he urgently needed his glasse to see better  and secondly ,  he needs them , so he could make a decision.

"I will not send back on the streets - but I will take it to a vet and then they will find a new home for the cat - that´s the only option Lacey", Dennis said in a stern tone, silencing Hedwig in his head and Lacey give him an careful nod.

  
"Kitten no lonely and alone?", Lacey asked carefully.

  
"No, I'll get a transport box and you'll change your clothes, put the dirty clothes in the bathroom, then we drive to a vet", Dennis decided, watching the toddler go into the bathroom.

  
The kitten once meowed cautiously and Dennis looked at it skeptically, he already did not trust the hamsters of Hedwig, but the fact that somebody just put a little cat out on the streets...that was not okay.

 

Fifteen minutes later, Dennis had secured the kitten cart in the back seat of the car he had borrowed. Lacey was sitting in her child seat and he checked again if the seatbelt was right and closed.

Afterwards that, the glasses wearer got behind the driver seat and drove to the next veterinary practice in Philadelphia,  in the hope that someone could help the animal there and he would not have to take it back home again. 


	10. Instruction

**Instruction**

 

With mixed feelings, Dennis entered the veterinary practice. As always, he was glad to have the yellow cloth with him, with which he had opened the front door. Although there were not as many germs and bacteria here as in the day care which Lacey visited, so many animals and people in one place were certainly not a sterile environment.

 

Nevertheless, the glasses wearer had promised the two children , not to put the little kitten on the street again, but to check it by a Vet and then express a request to find a good family for it. Hedwig and Lacey would probably be angry for a long time if he did not do that . In addition, Dennis dadrin saw another advantage, he would not have to endure cat hair at home.

 

The two went with the transport box to the reception desk, where they were greeted by a young secretary.

  
"Hello, what can I do for you?", The young woman wanted to know and gave them a friendly smile. Dennis cleared his throat once and then put the box with the kitten in it on the counter before he wanted to give an explanation.

  
"We found this cat exposed on the street last night, but can not keep it. Also, the cat makes a weakened impression and my daughter is worried about the animal", Dennis thought it was strange to call Lacey 'his daughter' it was appropriate for the situation.

  
The young lady behind the desk nodded, glanced inside the transport box, and nodded again slowly.

  
"Please, sit down in the waiting room for a moment", the young secretary asked them and Dennis nodded, took the transport box in one hand and made Lacey understand that she should follow him, what the 3 year old then also did.

 

**....**

 

 

A few minutes later, the two sat in the waiting room and Dennis felt visibly uncomfortable. Although he was accustomed to being surrounded by animals and humans due to his work in the zoo, the woman three places to his left , seemed to have a severe cold and sneezed very often. Hopefully he would not have to sit here for so long, because Dennis had certainly not imagined his time in the light. Lacey looked thoughtfully at the kitten in the transport box. That the toddler ignored the other people and animals in the waiting room , Dennis did not wonder, that mistrust in others was not without any reason , and they all did their best to help Lacey - to give her an  safe family.

 

**...**

 

 

 

"Mr.Crumb please"

  
The young secretary came into waiting room,  after several minutes and asked Dennis to follow her , together with Lacey and the transport box , in one of the attending rooms.

 

"It was a good decision to bring the little cat to us - Mr.Crumb"

  
After the veterinarian had finished take an closer look at the cat and found that the little cat was not in a good shape. It's really unbelievable how some people act - you don´t put an animal out in a box on the street! . I'll take care that it finds a good new home",  The vet said before he came to the treatment room for the second time.

 

"Kitten alone?", Lacey quietly asked Dennis and did not trust the actually very friendly veterinarian. Other people were just too scary to her.

  
"The vet will find a new home for the cat",  Dennis confirms the words and Lacey nodded shy. So they said goodbye to the vet and left the veterinary practice a few minutes later.

 

**.....**

 

 

About half an hour later,  they were back in the apartment under the zoo, the toddler was quietly playing in her room and Dennis was sitting at the computer and was about to make a diary entry when he felt a bit strange. His eyesight was blurred despite the glasses he wore.

 

**Food - Impure Youth - Destroy**

 

That voice made Dennis stopped doing his work.  Thanks to Patricia , he now knew that he was not just imagining that voice and he was scared about that. This ... being who lived at the subway station, who had groweld so furiously,  during his last conversation with Patricia give him the creeps.

 

"He has an assignment for you, Dennis, and you will make him happy understand?  Find 3 unworthy teenage girls, bring them here and you will serve they to him...as as holy food - but for now you should make a room soundproof and safe - I'm convinced that you will fulfill this instruction Dennis"

The voice of Patricia sounded as close as if she were standing right next to her, whispering those words in his ear. Patricia said it with such a positive mood,  that Dennis had to nodded slowly. He knew he had no choice.

He have to follow the instruction.

 


	11. Wood

**Wood**

 

 

Dennis had taken some fre day´s off from work. The leave entitlement Kevin had at his job was very high, and since he was usually working a lot and into the long hours of the evening, no supervisor had complained about it, why he shouldn´t have some free day´s.

The eyeglass wearer wanted to use this time, on the one hand, to maken an basic cleaning of the apartment and to investigate the girls, whom he should abduct.

Furthermore, on Dennis To do List was also the completion of the room, which should be soundproof, according to Patricia.

Well he did not think so, but Patricia said it is for a greater good. And he listened to her.

 

 

The soundproof room Dennis would have to complete in different steps.

It would be harder than he had imagined. The free time he did not have to spend working with him therefore came in handy - it was perfect. He had gotten the building materials in a shop and had time until the late afternoon to finish the first step in the room.

 

Dennis reckoned that all of this work might take up to three days - maybe four, if Wednesday would be another session with Dr. Fletcher. Then precious time would disappear, but he would wait and see what happened. Patricia and he had told the group about the Beast legend and what he can do. That he is extraordinary - and special.

 

The other personalities had responded differently. Terrified and ignoramus. Angry and interested. Astonished and Panic.

 

And yet they did not believe the words of Patricia or Dennis. The dominant personalities, especially Barry, said that their beliefs were wrong and that they would not come to light for a while.

 

It was just an exception that he now had the light. Despite his doubt, Hedwig had turned out to be practical, because he could wish for the light when he wanted it. Patricia had told him a few days ago and that was valuable information. The two adults would now decide whether it would make sense,  for the boy to stay with them.

 

Of course not in the group with the chairs, no it happened more and more often that Dennis and Patricia met at the old metro station.

 

The other personalities did not come there, they were afraid.

 

It was the perfect place to discuss the plan and Hedwig's ability could benefit their plans. The mistrust of the other personalities, however, has intensified since the sharing of the legend about the Beast.

 

A few days later, the result was satisfactory. For Dennis himself and Patricia was also pleased , with what Dennis had created. The room was now sound proof and escape proof. The small intigrierte bathroom was also included.

 

**....**

 

 

 

 

"What now? You still have not told me , what to look for, there are thousands of teenagers in Philadelphia Patricia"

  
Once again, there was a conversation with the woman , that respected Dennis, whose opinions he valued, and who, like himself, wanted only to protect Kevin.

 

The light he had given up for the moment, someone else would have it and so he had the opportunity to plan the next steps.

 

"Well  Dennis, there are so many unworthy girls out there in the high schools, shopping centers and parks, looking for those who have never experienced pain in their lives - who don´t know what it is...to live with that pain....I don´t know - make an excursion with Lacey and you'll see them -, did not Barry mention he wanted to take Lacey out, to buy her new clothes? , Patricia replied . He still did not understand,  how he would recognize the impure teens.

 

"I think so, Barry had mentioned something like that", he said. 

"It would be a good option Dennis, think about it, there are so many teenagers and most of them are in shopping centers , in too short skirts and tops, so you can keep your eyes open - make a pre-selection before you continue planning. ... when and where you will kidnap them"

Dennis felt Patricia put a hand on his shoulder and he tensed automatically. Kidnapping - another step into an unknown direction.

  
"It's for Kevin, we all want to protect him, right? And with the help of him, nobody can hurt Kevin again"

  
Dennis just nodded - nobody could ever hurt Kevin again. He would worry about that and yes, Dennis believed in what Patricia told him. He would keep his eyes open at the upcoming Shopping trip.

 

**.....**

 

 

 

"What the fuck - why is there wood around here?"

  
Jade stood confused in front of the wooden panels that were stored in the maintenance hangar.

The teenager was more than confused about it. Have they been around here yesterday as well? And if so, why don´t the zoo workers just use the right storage room?

  
"Well, yeah,  - you may wonder about Bullshit standing around here, okay, I'll get the zoo jacket out of Kevin's locker - chill", Jade grumbled a few seconds later and continued her way to the lockers.

 

Someone else had asked her to get the work jacket because it needed to be washed. As if the young woman had nothing more important to do. Really.

 

After Jade finished the task and returned to her seat, Dennis was given the light,  to pick up Lacey from the daycare centre. He would always going to do the task and only for this, and other important household tasks, Barry was willing to let him have the light.

The glasses wearer grabbed his front door key and then focused so that no one else could see what was going on over the next few minutes. Because he completely disposed of the few wood panels , that no one would wonder about them anymore. That no funny questions would arise. Then he set off to pick up the girl.

 

 

  
"This is going to be wonderful, Lacey, and since you've never been in a Shopping Centre, you can choose something, and I'll buy you some new clothes, something you look wonderful in , okay honey?"

 

The next morning Barry had unsubscribed Lacey from daycare, to go shopping with her.

The fashion lover had planned it for some time and now seemed to be the perfect day for it. It was really sad that the little blonde was never shopping and Barry wanted to spoil her a little bit. Yes, the determiner of the light knew it could be bad to spoil children too much, but Lacey had more than earned it.

  
"Patricia will helping you get dressed now -  we will not let the bad weather spoil our mood Honey, I promise", grinning, Barry stroked the slightly sleepy-looking girl's hair before he left the kitchen , so Patricia could get in the light , to help the little one get dressed.

  
Yes, today would be a good day, Barry was sure about that.

 

But everyone knows that, especially in large shopping centers, with many people, many distractions, what could can happen.

 

Especially when you're traveling with a toddler, diving into a whole new world that this little human never been before.


	12. Smile

Smile

 

Lacey had, like Barry asked her,  ate her breakfast and was now in her room.

 

She was also attracted to the trip to the city, now only someone had to take care of her hair. The shoulder-length blonde hair was just too difficult, for the three-year-old to make it herself  and Patricia could do much better.

 

What could she expect About the shopping center?

 

Lacey had never been in one before and if Barry was already speaking with so much enthusiasm, it had to be something great right?

 

Even though the little blonde didn't always like being among many people, she knew exactly the Barry and the others would protect her.

 

Something her old family had never done. Not her mum and dad, never her siblings, no they were Always mean to her.

 

 

 

....

 

 

Patricia had the light and took a deep breath. It had been quite a while , since she was in control of Kevin's body and it felt good to finally feel the sense of power again.

 

The lady had already changed into her favourite outfit and she arranged her thoughts, prepared for the next steps.

 

That the group didn't want to believe their stories of the was -that he  could do such wonderful unique things. He would be able to change the world and redeem it from those who have not suffered.

 

Patricia had already reckoned with that , she had expected  a setback in her proclamation about the Beast's abilities. With so many personalities, it was impossible to always agree in the same point.  but they had to realize , that it was the best for Kevin's protection.

 

 

"They will see  it and then they will understand , what extraordinary actions you are capable of",  the feminine personality whispered to herself. She was fully convinced, that he was capable of protecting Kevin.

 

That he was something special and just had to get stronger.

 

 "You will certainly admire yourself as I already do",  Patricia added quietly and then went to the bathroom to get a brush. After all, she now wanted to brush Lacey's hair.

 

 

**...**

 

 

 

When the toddler heard the clacking of heels behind her, she turned around and gave Patricia a careful smile. It had been a long time , since she had seen the Woman.

 

 "Tricia", Lacey got up and ran toward the elderly woman to hug her leg. Of course, she was happy to see Patricia again.

 

 "Hello Darling. I heard Barry wants to go to a shopping centre with you today- are you looking forward to it?', Patricia retorted, stroking the Little Girls cheek.

 

She got a cautious nod from the toddler , when she asked  Lacey was about the visit to the Shopping centre.

 

 

 "Would you please sit down on the chair,  so I can take care of your hair Lacey?",  Patricia asked her a few seconds later and Lacey followed this invitation, sat in the chair a few moments later and let Patricia deal with her hair.

 

 

 "Why Tricia bye bye long?"

 

Patricia wasn't irritated by this question, of course the toddler wondered why she didn't have the light for a Long time, which might be why she hadn't spoken to her for so long.

 

 "You missed me Lacey didn't you my dear",  Patricia asked, without answering the three-year-old's question.

 

 "Much missed Tricia- been tired or ouchie done?",  Lacey investigated and Patricia was suprised, by the fact that this little being was worried about what might be the reason for her absence.

 

But she had so much sensitivity to hold her tongue and come up with a child-appropriate response.

 

 "I didn't feel well -is it fine that way my love?",  Patricia said, looking at the finished hair and thoughed about the little girl for a second. 

 

Another nod came from the girl , who was a fan of not much words and she smiled gratefully at Patricia.

 

 

 "Lacey look pretty", the toddler said thankfully to Patricia.

 

"Please always stay close to Barry Lacey? We don't want you to get lost", Patricia asked her and Lacey nodded again.

 

 "We will definitely see us again soon-  Barry will take the light soon and you will have a lot of fun on the trip ," with these words Patricia said goodbye to the little blonde and left the light to Barry.

 

She had to meet with Dennis and Hedwig again  on the dark subway station. The glasses wearer should not lose sight of his plan.

 

 


	13. Shopping Center

Shopping Center

 

 

The shopping center was one of the public places in the city. There were several shops, restaurants and brand stores , where you could spend your money. Barry loved to go shopping - almost as much as the decision maker of  the light l, oved designing their own outfits.

 

After driving there together with Lacey by public transport, both were now a bit away from the entrance and the fashion lover wondered , where to go with the little girl first.

 

After a few minutes, Barry taking the little girl gently by the hand, and then on the way to the next escalator

 

"There is a very wonderful shop for children's clothing  - which, if I remember correctly, would be on the third floor",  Barry explainted.

 

That was just such a difficult thing with larger shopping centers - you had to walk for ages and then,  if you took the wrong escalator up, you felt like in a labyrinth.

 

 

Several hours later, Barry and Lacey, walked around  with so many bags of children's clothes and books in a cafe, they sit down and waited for the waiter.

 

The little blonde had proven to be especially patient , after Barry had asked her to try the same dress in four different colors so that he could judge it critically.

 

She had not had a temper tantrum at the cash registers of the various stores , where you could buy smaller things during  waiting, of course she  showed greater interest,  but did not just take things after  Barry had told her, that she was allowed  to pick something later - just not from the areas in front of the cash register.

 

Other children were very loud about that point and certainly exhausting for their parents.

 

 

**.....**

 

"Hi -  a cappuccino and an orange juice for you"

 

  
With a friendly smile, the waitress brought the ordered drinks to the table.

  
"Thanks a lot," Barry said thankfully, and Lacey gingerly looked up from the table top that she seemed particularly fascinated in the last few minutes and shyly looked at the waitress. But Miss Patricia once told her , that it is polite to thank a person, so she should do it.

 

  
"Thank you," Lacey said cautiously and got a friendly smile,  before the waitress turned back to the other visitors of  the cafe.

 

"Now we drink our drinks  and then we have to find some clothes for Jade, she has a passion for pink", Barry said before start drinking  his coffee.

 

**....**

 

 

 

 

Dennis sat absolutely bored in his chair. How long had the two been in this shopping center and how many dirty places had Barry touched with his hand please?

 

That was really disgusting, even the moment when he went to the toilets with Lacey, Dennis had to overcome himself very much, not to take the light and do something about this unacceptable condition.

 

How could you waste so much valuable time with something unimportant as shopping?

Jade had enough clothes in his opinion. But the teenager kept stressing that it was the last season's collection.

 

 

The eyeglass wearer wanted to focus on something other,  than the question of which top would be good for Jade,  when he spotted two teenage girls standing apart from Barry and Lacey.

 

It reminded him of the assignment Patricia had given him yesterday. And the conversation between the two were  impossible to ignore.

 

They talked about what clothes they should buy for the upcoming birthday party. The two were as naïve enough , to talk loudly about their school and private life, they also called the day and made fun of having an outsider on the party,  from their art class.

 

Then the conversation between the teenagers, with  the names of Claire and Marcia, went on to very short skirts and the looks they might get thrown by boys.

 

That was enough information that Dennis needed - if he could have the light, he would follow the girls, watching them for days,  so he could be sure they were the right ones. The ones the beast wants.

 

**...**

 

Several hours later, Barry was on his way to leave the shopping center, the fashion lover had several bags in his hands and asked Lacey to stay close to him, which the toddler would definitly do.

 

As they passed a shop store , where more and more people passed each other, Barry did not realize that Lacey had been pushed away by a kid and pulled back to the edge of the shop. The fashion lover went on and was firmly convinced , that the little blonde was walking  next to him.  
  


 

"Lacey?"

  
After Barry had gone a few more steps, he noticed that something was missing...that something was wrong. Maybe it was the soft clatter of the shoes or the little girl's presence , that did not seem so noticed  anymore, Barry had stopped and turned around, certain that Lacey was still with him.

 

When that was not the case, the fashion lover looked around and when he could discover nowhere an sign of the three-year-old , panic came up in the fashion lover. He had to find his little sunshine - but the only question was where Lacey was.

 

So Barry walked the way back - maybe the little girl was standing in front of an shop about toys or something. After a few more minutes, he thoughed that he saw the toddler.

 

  
"Oh Honey, everything's alright - I´am going to find you", Barry decided to take a step back, maybe the little blonde had stopped at one of the big windows. Or there was another reason why she had stopped going with him.

 

 

  
_"If anybody talks  to this little creature, I swear I'll break his fucking nose or bones!" Jade swore._

  
_"But you need a hammer to do that - and since you're not in possession of that  tool, it will not break with the bones" Luke commented with a grin._

  
_"Can you shut up Luke? Except for spoilers, you really can not contribute anything positive!" Jade hissed at the man._

  
_"That reminds me, you want to know,  how the 3 season of Pretty little Liars ends or Jade? So it is ...", Luke wanted to annoy Jade, but the teenager cut him off._

  
_"Shut up Luke!", Jade did not want to be spoiled again to a series and Hedwig found it absolutely uncool, that the two now talked about series and tools, if his little sister was not there, where she should be._

  
_"Where's Lacey? She walked ntext to Barry  - what if she got lost, etc?",  Hedwig said worriedly, hide behind Patricia, who was standing by her  chair._

  
_"The boy is right, we have to find Lacey, maybe she fell down", Dennis raised his voice and received encouragement from the other personalities. Barry had to find the little girl , before anyone spoke to her. They all knew that the little blonde did not trust strangers and was not very open to them._

  
_"She will not run away, I think she's sitting somewhere - maybe scared of all the many people here" Samuel said now._

 

 

 

 

Barry tried to separate the important information , from the unimportant ones. When he could not find her immediately after a few minutes, the panic became more and he knew that he needed a clear mind.

  
"Oh my poor little girl"

  
Barry had spotted her, sitting on the floor near the entrance to a shop, looking for him among all the passing people. When Lacey heard Barry's voice , she quickly got up from the floor and reached out  for the fashion lover.

  
"Lacey pushed back.... and .... Barry gone", the three-year-old said and Barry quickly picked her up. The few minutes he did not know where the little girl was , did not have to be repeated again.

 

  
"We were all worried about you  - that something happend  Baby Girl", Barry said softly, kissing her on the Head, otherwise everything seemed to be all right, the little girl did not seem to have cried or to be totally scared ,

  
"Barry back .... for Lacey," Lacey said in a grateful tone.

  
"Of course I am ...and I would ..... we would never leave you alone Sweety", Barry promised and then finally left with Lacey on  his arms and the many bags in the other hand, the mall.  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	14. Story

**Story**

 

 

  
"Why am I  not allowed,  to pick Lacey up, Mr.Dennis is always allowed to do that?"

  
Hedwig was sitting in his chair and complaining loudly about , how unfair it is that only Mr.Dennis Lacey can go pick up from Daycare.

 

She would certainly be very happy , when her big brother comes to pick her up. Then they could do a lot together, for example, go to the next playground. Hedwig was not allowed to do that, much to his regret.

 

But then he would not be alone - Lacey would be with him and they would not go anywhere alone. But the adults did not understand that. They ignored him again.

 

Miss Patricia and Mr.Dennis had disappeared and he was now alone with the others. They took no notice of him, talked or occupied themselves with their own thoughts.

  
"You guys are not deaf or are you allowed to pick up Lacey today?"

  
Once again, Hedwig did not receive an answer to this question. However, Barry responded after a few minutes, putting aside the fashion magazine he was holding in his hand away,  to pay attention to the nine-year-old.

  
"I'm going to pick Lacey up today, Dennis, just like Patricia are not a good choice....during the last few days ... they both did not do well,  to tell our group this horror story about 'the Beast'-no, they will not come out for a while . It's better for everyone, you do not believe in what they said, or Hedwig? "

 

The lisping boy noticed a worried expression in the fashion lover's face and had to think about it, not telling him about the pact he had made with Patricia, Dennis and the Beast.

Well, he had not seen much of that persona - it was also very dark in the old subway station, but he knew the beast was there and he believed what Miss Patricia and Mr.Dennis had said.

But Hedwig was smart enough to know that Barry, as the decision maker who gets the light, would not be thrilled - if he finds out about the deal.

 

**...**

 

 

So Hedwig did the only right thing, shaking his head at Barry's question.

  
"It's just fairy tales they both want to tell us all - to scare you, do you understand Hedwig?", Barry smiled encouragingly at the younger boy. It looked to the fashion lover as if Hedwig were unsure, by what the two others had said. But there was no reason for that.

  
   
"... but what if Mr.Dennis and Miss.Patricia are right? They looked so confident, etc", Hedwig interjected cautiously. Dennis had asked him some time ago , to find out if Barry had told anyone about this Story.  That was the opportunity and he wanted to use it.

 

"That's impossible Hedwig, there are limits to what a human can become - and the way they both described this 'beast' can not exist, Dr. Fletcher had said this at our last meeting as well, they just wanted to scare the group, you do not have nothing to worry about Hedwig "

 

Hedwig only nodded cautiously and watched as Barry returned to his seat.

 

The question of whether he had talked to anyone about the legend of the Beast, clarified itself now.  And Mr.Dennis would not like the answer - because soon they wanted to bring their plan to the next step.

 

Mr.Dennis would  replace Barry completely,  kidnap the girls and take Barry's place in the light during the sessions with Dr.Fletcher. 

 

 For that he needed the background information, if Barry had talked to the Doctor Lady about the legend of the Beast - and after this happend it would make things a little bit more complicated.


	15. New Experiences

**New Experiences**

 

"Breathe Dennis - you paid attention to the little details, that make Barry who he is , nobody will notice if you're convincing enough"

 

Patricia's voice was so close to his ear and Dennis knew that nobody was standing next to him, whispering those words in his ear.

But the feminine lady was right, he had watched Barry's behavior long enough and now a trial would come to see if the environment would notice.

Dennis himself had not determined the time - it had been Patricia. She had given Hedwig the order to send Barry far away , so that Dennis to take his place for a little while.

And Dennis would be lying , if he said that the whole thing was not unpleasant to him.

He was not Barry and although he observed the fashion lover's behavior in Dr. Fletcher's sessions and everyday life, he tried to copy it.

 

The difficult thing was just to be able to put it into practice in the situations. He followed Patricia's advice and took a deep breath and then started walking - the next stop would be a flower shop , where Barry once bought a bouquet of flowers for the apartment, and based on his stories, the owner of this store has him in good memory.

 

 

As he walked to the store, Dennis noticed how less Barry's dress style appealed to him. It just was not his and he could not understand what the fashion lover loved about these clothes.

 

"Put a smile on Dennis - Barry smiles often and it comes from the heart"

  
The Protector now would have liked to say , that he does not care how often the decision of the light smiled during a day, but he knew that Patricia was right.

 

  
"Did you find out which school the two girls,  we saw before we nearly lost Lacey in the shopping center are going to?", Dennis ignored the question and just keep walking.

 

 

It had been several days since they had nearly lost Lacey in the mall and the toddler did not appear to have been negatively affected.

 

That was a good sign, but Dennis hoped that later,  he would not have to act like Barry in Front of Lacey.  It was difficult, because of the event in the shopping center that his father's feelings about Lacey had intensified and she always encountered Barry with such open-and not so shy.

He only hoped that it would not come to that point  and that Patricia would realize , that it was one thing to play Barry´s part for the social environment plus Doctor Fletcher - but little Lacey? He did not know if he was ready and, above all, if he could be so convincing that the three-year-old would believe him to be Barry who was talking to her.

 

"Good Morning Barry - it's nice to see you again.  How are you? I've got a fresh selection of flowers and I´am sure you'll love them"

  
The friendly and open-minded smile of the shop owner surprised Dennis. He had to realize again that she thought he was Barry. With him, most people were just more open-minded, friendly.

 

Once she was Dennis in his own clothes, many people's reactions were different - they tried to distance themselves from him and cast him strange glances. It was something new - a new experience.

  
"Hello, that would be wonderful , the last flowers have lasted very long and looked so nice";  he said and he had managed to imitate Barry's voice.

  
"You're right up here, how's your family doing Barry?", The owner of the store was probably keen to do small talk. Well, if Barry has done that in the past, Dennis will somehow manage it.

 

**.....**

 

 

 

The result of this test was , that the owner of the flower shop said goodbye with a friendly smile, he held a large bouquet in his hands and paid half of the actual price for the flowers and was satisfied how this test went.

  
"That's very good Dennis, if you kidnap the girls on that birthday party it´s going to be perfect  - then you'll as well take Barry's place in the therapy sessions - completely - I belive in you Dennis"  
  


 

Patricia's words sounded praising, almost as if she were indeed proud that his interpretation of Barry had been taken from him.

But Dennis knew,  that he should pay more attention to the details that make the fashion lovers personalitie. How Barry walks and what kind of hand gestures he uses, the glasses wearer still has his difficulties with that.  But this new experience that a stranger belived his play as real was good.

 

Now Dennis could only hope that Dr. Fetcher would be convinced of the meeting tomorrow.

 

He would just have to refrain from his own little ticks. He might be able to get away with that - but with Dennis having a big problem, Barry had another hour to go around in the clothing.

Therefore, he quickly made his way back to the underground apartment,  to change into his own clothes, where he would feel much more comfortable and if Dennis was honest with himself, a confident appearance with a cool look is more than necessary.

 

After all, he did not want to be approached by overprotective mothers, if he is going to  pick up Lacey in a few hours.  
  



	16. Weak

**Weak**

 

"Why should I do that etc?"

  
Hedwig did not really understand , why the two adults wanted him to do exactly , what Patricia and Dennis wanted him to do. He was supposed to send Barry to 'Sleep' , so that he no longer had control over the light.

Hedwig understood that it was important to strengthen the Beast, but did they have to send Barry to sleep for such an long time?

 

"We were not mad at you , that you had tried to go with Lacey to the Playground,  after Dennis picked her up from Daycare and you stole the light Hedwig Thank God Dennis noticed in time, did you know,  what would have happened if anything bad happened to any of you Hedwig!", Patricia replied now in a cooler tone.

 

The nine-year-old did not really like it , when the only two people , that were nice to him and did not laugh about him, wer now so strict and cold with him, so he quickly shook his head.

 

"No, Miss Patricia, but I just wanted to play with Lacey, I would have taken good care of her",  the boy murmured, knowing that excuses would not bring him any further. It could have been dangerous, yes, but he had been never on a playground - a real playground.

  
"Maybe, but we need to get Barry out of the way.  Dr.Fletcher said in the last session I had with her, that you could a personality in a weak position, with a negative trigger, if we used that, what with Barry's negative experience connecting with -  we can weaken him", said Dennis and while Patricia nodded in understanding, Hedwig had a confused expression on the face.

 

"I don´t like the Doctor Lady - she's weird",  Hedwig said, not understanding much of what Dennis had said.

  
"Forget what we just told you, what you need to do with Barry, we'll find another way, did Barry gad told Dr. Fletcher have anything else besides our list of names, Dennis?", Patricia said after a while and turned to the glasses wearer.  
  


"I'll find out. But everything else is prepared. The room for the arrival of the three teenagers is fine, I will get flowers a few hours before kidnapping. The others are so intimidated by the re-telling of the Beast , that they will not stand in the way of our plan. Next time I'll spend as Barry on Dr. Fletchers meetings ", Dennis replied, and the next steps were set for the plan.

"Did I just come here to talk about more plans, etc?", came a bit confused from Hedwig after a while.

 

The boy did understand , that it was important to get Barry off the light right now, because without someone deciding who gets the light next, it's much easier to get control, but Hedwig did not understand why  he had still need to be here.

 

The conversation between the two adults fell silent.

Patricia and Dennis turned around to Hedwig,  so they could give him an answer.

"Once we figure out , what to do with Barry, it's up to you to look after Lacey, she'll ask what's wrong with Barry and why he isn´t there, and while Dennis's interpretation of Barry is convincing enough for other people, I assume that Lacey could recognize it, Dennis needs a little more experience, I expect you'll look well after your little sister Hedwig?", Patricia said slowly, and the nine-year-old gave a serious nod. He would take good care of Lacey.

 

 

**....**

 

 

A few days passed, and after Dennis found out what Barry had been telling Dr. Fletcher about his negative trigger, with the help of Patricia, the Protecter of the group had been able to get the decision maker on the light , into a trance-like state and locked him up in a room , from which Barry could not escape so quickly.

 

The three personalities had succeeded in intimidating the rest of the group,  so that nobody wanted to say anything against their actions.

 

Dennis had everything ready for this afternoon.

He'd been able to locate the mall where Clair would celebrate her birthday, get a spray to knock the girls out, and finish the soundproof room for the three teenagers

 

Now he was about to drive down the computer.

 

The plan would work now , that they knew Barry's weakness - and no one in a weak state could stop them now.

  
Dennis grabbed the things he needed and could only hope that it would fit in time and that Lacey's curiosity would not be too big tonight.

 

Usually this was limited, but when she was with Hedwig, both came up with very ... bad ideas. And Dennis did not want to risk compromising the plan.


	17. Hug

**Hug**

  
"I'm sure your daddy is coming soon Lacey"

 

The teacher gently stroked Lacey's shoulder,  before turning away  to the other children, who were also waiting for their parents to arrive.

 

The confused look of the three-year-old, the teacher did not noticed.

What did the adult mean by that? Dennis was not her daddy. Lacey thoughtfully took some building blocks, she played with and, of course, watched as the other children's parents came to the room , to pick up their kids.

 

It did not bother the little blonde to wait a little longer, she knew that Dennis would always come to pick her up and that's why she was very brave and did not cry , when he brought her in the morning and then had to leave than. Some of the other children were always very sad and cried a lot, when their parents are leaving.

  
"Playing too?"

  
The little girl looked up from the colorful building blocks , when a boy, who was a little younger than herself, came to her and asked if he could play with her and the blocks, Lacey nodded and watched the boy lie down opposite her.

Surely he too was waiting for a parent to come pick him up.

  
"You also wait for your  Daddy?", The boy asked after a few moments and again came from Lacey a nod.

She was not a fanf of many words, even though she had never looked at any adult as a parent, she was waiting to be picked up. The boy was satisfied with that answer and, like Lacey, turned his attention to the building blocks.

 

**...**

 

 

Dennis threw a stressed look at his watch.

It had taken longer to kidnap the teenagers than he thoughed.

They had taken a lot of time eating pizza and taken the leftovers, Dennis had recognized from the boxes Clair's father had carried to the car.

It had been easy for the eyeglass wearer,to knock out the man , who had first kindly inquired if he could help him hit the back of his head to hit the ground.

 

However, the inside of the car had been unacceptable - there was garbage all around and it had disgusted him to touch the steering wheel and spent the first few minutes of cleaning up the chaos.

  
       
By the time the teenagers realized he was in the wrong car, Dennis had already started the car's engine and the girls sitting in the back seat had warned him several times that he was in the wrong car. As if Dennis did not know that himself.

  
The brunette had tried to open the car door and she had also put Dennis into a deep sleep with the spray.

 

Now the three of them were in the soundproof room and about five minutes ago he had parked the stolen car from the Benoit's , somewhere far away from his place,. Now Dennis had to hurry to pick up the three-year-old. He was already too late.

 

Another minute passed and the Dennis reached the Daycare after another ten minutes, entered the entrance area and was led by one of the employees to one of the many rooms.

 

Did Lacey would be angry for him for being late?

Did he had he forgotten any important point? Surely Mr.Benoit had already been found and in at least 24 hours a police report would be posted on missing girls in the local media. Had he switched off the teenagers cell phones of course.

 

**....**

 

 

Patricia could not hear that anymore. Dennis should stop immediately with these self-doubts.

It had worked and the girls now had to be prepared for the meeting with the Beast, the girls would serve as holy food.

They would be the key, so that the Beast could finally step out of the shadows - so he could wake up.

 

Dennis should not waste his time wondering , if he had forgotten anything about the kidnapping.

There was something more important to his attention now.

  
"Stop those self-doubts and see who's coming to you with joy, Dennis",  Patricia hissed sternly, her mother's heart beating a little higher as she watched the little blonde run towards Dennis, how delighted Lacey was to see him. It was just so nice , to see what an important role they all played in the life of this little person.

 

**....**

 

Dennis noticed the hiss of Patricia and turned his attention to Lacey, that came running up to him and smiled happily at him.

  
"Hi - Lacey glad you're back", the little blonde said, then did something, that surprised both Dennis and all the other personalities.

 

Because the girl, that was  in the presence of Dennis so far very reserved in terms of physical contact, actually hugged the leg of Dennis without any shyness.

 

A sign of affection that only a toddler can express, and the Protector of the group was so shocked by this gesture , that he did not know how to respond.

 

"Someone's really happy to seeing you, Mr. Crumb, Lacey, are you still going to put the blocks that you played with Dylan please?", One of the teachers said smiling and the toddler gave up the hug and helped the boy  to put away the toys. Dennis shrugged his shoulders, took a deep breath, and though he did not want to admit it, he was deeply touched and impressed by the gesture from Lacey.

 

 

 


	18. Door

Door

 

 

 

Hedwig stood indecisively before the door of his little sister.

 

From Mr.Dennis, the nine-year-old had learned,  that she had been sleeping for a long time and should not be woken up now.

 

He did not want to wake her either, no, Hedwig just wanted to play with her and maybe talk about the secret , that he was not supposed to tell anyone.

 

That the beast was on his  way, that he  would do horrible things, and that the girls would not get out alive here.  But no - Hedwig was not allowed to tell anyone about it.

 

But if Lacey was his little sister,, of course, she could be so excited about the beast, as he was right?

 

He thought the beast was someone,  who could do so many great things. But then Hedwig realized,  that Lacey was much smaller and much younger than himself.

 

Maybe she was scared , if he told her more about the Beast and he did not want to frighten the little girl.

 

Only someone to talk to and perhaps to play he needed now.

 

And since he was not yet allowed to the teenagers, Hedwig had to find another way to pass the time.

 

**....**

 

 

Slowly, the nine-year-old turned away from the toddler's bedroom door and walked down the long hallway , that led him to his room.

He knew how important it was to keep it a secret - but the Beast was so super cool, he  did not laugh abput  him, and did not make fun of him about  lisping.

 

Miss Patricia and Mr.Dennis were right, he would protect them and he could protect Kevin. 

 

A few minutes later, Hedwig was sitting on the carpet in his room, holding one of the two hamsters on his lap and looking thoughtfully at the animal's fur.

 

He would not have to tell Lacey the whole truth - maybe the beast could protect her as well?

 

After all, she had had very mean parents and siblings , who were mean to her and hurt her because of her character and shyness.

 

Should he go back to the three-year-old's room and wake her up?

 

"The Beast has done horrible things and he  will do horrible things to the girls," said Hedwig to the mouse making only a faint sound.

 

So far, the nine-year-old had once seen the Beast very briefly, as it was rushing through an illuminated part of the old subway station and it was so big and so scary.

  
"I'm not allowed to tell Lacey about it  - but that he's on his way, I'm sure I can tell the girls, right?" Hedwig asked the hamster enthusiastically. They would not be scared as fast as his little sister and since they would not be here long anyway, that was definitely okay.

  
"But I need the keys from Mr.Dennis to open the door," Hedwig wondered after a few moments. That was another point he had to deal with.

 

 

How could he get the keys without Mr.Dennis finding out about that?

  
"I have to take them secretly and then put them back where I found them," Hedwig said after having a plan on how he would do it best. So he put the hamster back in the cage, left his room and went in search of the keys. The protector of the group had to put her down somewhere.

 

...

 

The first thing that Hedwig found out,  was that the girls made very strange noises when they were sleeping and he had been sitting on the floor in the soundproof room for a while now.

 

Did they wake up at some point?

 

 

Hedwig felt a few moments later, as Mr.Dennis slowly awake and he would certainly want to have the light.

  
"I'll check again tomorrow night, maybe they will wake up - now that I know where the keys are, I can take them secretly again", Hedwig wondered, left the room with the sleeping teenagers, locked the door and put the keys then back to the place where he had found them.

 

Maybe he would be lucky and the teens would do more tomorrow night than just lying there and sleeping.

 

But if he could keep the secret , about the Beast's arrival and what he was planning to do , away from Lacey-that was different question.

 


	19. Small details

**Small details**

 

 

Casey woke up by the soft whisper , from the two more popular high school girls.

She had not noticed that, after she had fallen asleep.

It must have been due to exhaustion. She had no idea , how long they had been here, in this room without windows, which was only equipped with three beds and a bathroom.

 

Several times, the brown-haired girl  tried to think clearly, which was not easy because of the behavior from Claire and Marcia. They had discussed yesterday the best way to get out of here - which is the best way to seek help or what they could all do together to stop the guy from taking one of them back.

 

Slowly, the young woman stretched, got up on the bed and looked over to the other two girls. They sat close together on Maricia's bed and did not seem to have heard that Casey had woken up. But Casey could not hear more than the whispers of the two teenagers. Did the eyeglass wearer stay in here while they slept?

 

"Maybe there's a way out.... my karate hours were good and ....",  before Claire could continue talking about, how much she had paid for the hours in the shopping center, Casey interrupted the whispers between the girls.

 You would not start this topic again Clair. He's stronger than we are - much stronger, we would lose an fight", Casey said quietly, just looking over to  the door , when suddenly two voices could be heard from outside. It was exactly this one thing Marcia and Claire seemed to notice too, because they got up from the bed and all three walked closer to the door to hear who was talking to whom.

 

 

 

 

......

 

After a few seconds, the girls could make out , that it was the glasses wearer's voice and a female voice. When the question arose if  there would be someone in that room, Marcia and Claire knocked on the wooden door and called for help to attract attention.

 

Casey, however, kept her distance from the door and she did not know,  if it was a good or a bad sign as steps approached closer to the door.

 

 

She could not believe her eyes , when a few moments later her abductor stood in the room - with women's clothes, a completely different facial expression and a much more feminine attitude.

 

It was such a bizarre picture,  that Casey really did not know , if she was just  dreaming or if this was real, what she saw with her own eyes.

 

 

"My name is Patricia, don´t worry, I talked to Dennis, he will not touch you again, he knows why you're here",  said her kidnapper and now you could clearly hear, that this voice sounded not only more feminine but also a British accent was  there as well.

 

Casey herself was surprised , how good this little difference could be heard, but what did it mean for them? Was it a strange fetish of the man? Or was there more behind it?

 

 

None of the three said an word  - they were too shocked and did not know , how to react or what to think at this moment.

 

But Casey managed her concentration and attention away from the  kidnapper, over to the opend door. Through Marcia, they already knew , that there is another locked door in this room , that you can not open, but what else is there? What could Casey recognize from her position? Maybe there was something , that could give them an clue where they are.

 

Since her view was limited because Patricia stand in the way, Casey could see exactly two things.

 

Number one was the part of a shelf ,with a box of animal biscuits on it, and as the teenager looked down, she could see a picture book down there - she knew the title , because her dad had read the same to her when she was a child. Casey had seen all those little details, while Marcia and Clair were just trying to put more distance between themselves and Patricia.

 

"Dennis will check on you later", were the last words, her kidnapper addressed to the teenagers. Then the door was closed again and they were alone.

 

 

Casey decided , to keep the information she had found out , for herself.....maybe to use it at the right moment or a better time.   
 


	20. Dress

**Dress**

 

 

Patricia was in the light, preparing breakfast for Lacey. She remembered the visit to the girls yesterday and how shocked they were.

Not a big surprise for the woman, they did not know , what an honor it would be to be fed to the Beast.

 

These three teen girls will serve a bigger purpose.

 

Patricia could sense that and for a moment she wondered , if she should make some sandwiches for the girls as well, but then her eyes slid over to the fruit basket. Some fresh fruit would keep the skin fresh and was certainly better than sandwiches.

 

After she finished preparing breakfast for the three-year-old, she looked critically at it.

This morning, little Lacey would get some yoghurt with blueberries, a small portion of scrambled eggs, and a cup of hot choclate. After all, Dennis had unsubscribed her from kindergarten, after all, in Barry's appearance, he wanted to take a walk in the zoo with the girl later in the afternoon, and it would be a lot less stressful for everyone , if she did not visit the facility for a while , Patricia set the breakfast on the kitchen table and then walked down the long corridor to the little girl's room.

 

....

 

Gently and carefully, Patricia pushed down the doorknob and walked into the room. There she saw, that Lacey was already awake and playing with some  toys she had borrowed from Hedwig.

 

She held a penguin in her small hands and did not noticed,  that someone had entered her room.

 

"Look who is already awake", said Patricia with a friendly voice and  got the attention of the toddler.

  
"Hello Tricia",  Lacey said joyfully, putting her stuffed animals aside and giving Patricia a friendly smile.

  
"Did you sleep well, dear?", Patricia asked as she walked to the closet , to put out some clothing for Lacey.

  
"Yes, Lacey dreamed of a big cat - then cat fallen into pool and swam", Lacey chuckled as she remembered her dream. But everyone knows that cats do not like water.

  
"Tricia slept well too?" added the little blonde girl.

  
"Yes, I slept well too, thank you, Lacey. Would you wear this dress today Darling? I'm sure you'll look adorable in this", Patricia replied smiling, then offered the little girl her selection of clothes. The adult had taken a pink dress from the wardrobe, which was decorated with white flowers and was now waiting for the reaction of the little girl.

 

"Why Tricia?", Lacey asked thoughtfully, having climbed off the bed to get a better look at the dress.

 

She liked clothes, of course - but this one looked so pretty. But during playing it could sometimes be difficult in the kindergarten, climbing with a dress something - at least Lacey found it difficult.

Did it have a special reason?

  
"Barry will be spending the day with you at the zoo today, and for a little lady, it's important to look pretty, right?",  Patricia replied, and she could see the three-year-old's eyes sparkle when they mentioned Barry's name .

In fact, it was a long time ago that Lacey had seen the real Barry and also on this day at the zoo, she would only get Dennis's version of Barry.

 

It would not be so easy for Dennis, but Patricia was sure , that he would play his part well - after all, he had convinced Dr. Fletcher to be Barry.

 

"Barry okay gain?", Lacey asked happily, yet worriedly.

  
"Hedwig had told you , that Barry does not feel well and has to rest awhile, right?" ,Patricia asked, then helped Lacey change her clothes.

 

An positive nod came from the toddler to this question.

  
"Hedwig said Barry very tired and sleepy", Lacey said, looking forward to seeing Barry again. She had missed him a lot.

  
"Barry feels  better now and he's looking forward to spending the day with you. Breakfast is ready when afteter you went  in the bathroom. Will you come to the kitchen after that  darling? ", Patricia asked her and read the little blonde in her room alone.

 

 

 

**....**

 

The protest coming from Dennis was just  ignored by Patricia.

She made sure Lacey was still in the bathroom , before quickly grabbing the plate with the fruit,  to take it  to the unworthy teenagers.

 

This also went on without major problems, because the three girls were still sleeping.

  
"The Beast will be so pleased , to finally get the food he needs - and your bodies should not be spoiled with unnecessary fast food", Patricia whispered before closed the door behind her.

  
"And now to you Dennis, you're going to make that day at the zoo with Lacey good and will not disappoint me or Lacey, I'm sure you can do it"


	21. Chocolate ice cream

**Chocolate ice cream**

Dennis was reluctant to impersonate Patricia's idea , to spend a day at the zoo with Lacey as Barry.

 

It was one thing lying to Dr. Fletcher, lying to Barry's work colleagues and a shop worker that is a florist, but  to Lacey?

 

The fashion lover had a very specific way of handling the toddler, how he talked to her and treated her. All this was a big riddle for Dennis. He could not be as sweet, kind and caring as Barry was to the three-year-old.

 

Being thrown into this situation was not really nice for the protector of the group. His attempts to save himself from the situation failed, because Patricia true strict and so Dennis found himself half an hour later,  in Barry's clothes again, at the entrance of the zoo and with a small excited child by his hand.

 

 

"Go to penguins?"

  
Lacey had been to the Philadelphia Zoo several times,  since she had lived with them, but it was always something special for her to come here and see all the different animals.

 

Maybe it's because her birth family never made such great trips with her, or she just enjoys the attention she gets for the first time in her life.

 

  
"Or see Fish... or gorillas or baby goats?", she continued, and Dennis noticed such a happy and positive energy from the toddler , that he wondered if Barry enjoyed the company of this little girl as much as Lacey does.

  
"We have all day,  time to look at all the animals you want to see, Honey",  he said, giving the little blonde a happy smile. Dennis was glad that he was now able to imitate the voice of Barry perfectly.

 

Lacey seemed to be satisfied with that answer and asked if she could walk own her own, next to him, Dennis let her go , but always kept a watchful eye on the little girl. A second incident like in the shopping center did not have to take place again, because children could get lost everywhere . So they went first to the lions, then to the penguins.

 

 

"Would you like something to eat or drink Lacey?"

  
It was lunchtime and so far the three-year-old had made no move to ask for food or something to drink, she had only watched the animals in fascination, and was just standing in front of the large disk that showed the penguins swimming pool.

  
"Lacey is not hungry yet - Barry? How name penguins?", she asked without taking her eyes off the animals. It was a childish question, and if Dennis was honest, he did not really know what the names of the penguins were.

  
"Sorry sweety, but I don´t know the names of the penguins", Dennis said, hoping that fact would not be a major issue now. He was wrong.

 

 

 

Because Lacey turned away the big window and looked almost reproachful at 'her Barry'.

 

"Hedwig said, Barry knows all names - Barry forgetful?", Lacey asked with a serious tone, but her green eyes sparkled playfully.

 

"Careful young lady, otherwise there will be no ice cream after lunch", said 'Barry' laughing and raised his finger admonishingly.

  
Yes, please -  please - ice cream", Lacey seemed excited about the idea of eating ice cream. And it also suited the current weather, it was warm and in the zoo there was a small stand selling different types of ice cream.

 

"Then we'll go eat some ice cream now," Barry decided and Dennis suppressed a cursing, toddlers and ice cream were not the best combination - so much could go wrong, but he could not worry about that now.

 

 

"Your dress is beautiful Lacey", while on the way Dennis noticed that Barry had commented over and over again in the past weeks,  everything that the little blonde was wearing. Maybe she would consider it careless , when Barry has not noticed her new dress yet.

 

  
"Tricia chose - Lacey likes dress",  Lacey said proudly, and Dennis could not help but compare the relationship between himself and Patricia and Barry's relationships with Lacey.   Which should not be a reason for jealousy for the protector of the group.

 

"I like the color and the design of the dress is so great", Barry continued.

  
"Barry want ice cream too?", the toddler asked a while later and got a thoughtful nod as an answer.

  
"What's Barry's favorite?", came the next question and Dennis needed a moment to find an answer.

"My favorite ice cream is strawberry"

  
Dennis was pleased with himself and of course he did not know the true answer, but Barry always made the impression on him as if he was a big fan of this ice cream.

  
"Lacey's Chocolate Ice Cream", the little girl said with a smile, grabbing the adult's hand as a matter of course, as they were on their way to buy some ice cream.

 

 

A few minutes later, both sat on a bench, with an ice cream cone in their hands and Dennis wonders , when that day would be over. He had been wandering in Barry's clothes for over 6 hours and ...

  
"Lacey sorry ...", Lacey had somehow managed to spread the rest of her chocolate ice cream on her new dress and looked at Barry now with shy eyes.

 

Inside of him , a fight was raging Dennis, a strong urge to get rid of the mess or gently tease the little girl as Barry would, and go to the nearest lavatories to wash her hands and dress again to make something cleaner.

 

Dennis closed his eyes briefly and really had to pull himself together to ignore his obsessional neurosis, which compulsively conveyed to him that the condition of Lacey dress was unacceptable and now something had to be done about it. Dennis forced a benevolent smile and gently touched Lacey's arm.

"That's not a problem Honey, we go to the bathroom now and make you clean again, okay?" said 'Barry' and Dennis was proud of himself. Perhaps this 'painful' experience could help him at Dr. Fletcher's sessions.


	22. Marshmallow

Marshmallow

 

"Okay, but we can only take one little piece - otherwise the adults will notice and get angry, etc."

  
Hedwig was standing on a chair in the kitchen and was holding a packet of biscuits in his hand. Actually, the two children were not allowed to eat anything sweet before dinner, but Hedwig was convinced that , if they were only  take one cookie out, no one would notice.

He jumped off the chair with the cookie box in his hand and handed it to Lacey , so his little sister could get a cookie out of it as well.

 

  
"Thank you Hedwig",  the little girl thanked him, and a few moments later, she held a cookie in her little hand.

  
"I do not know how long Mr.Dennis will be gone, so we have to eat the cookie´s fast",  Hedwig said after putting the pack back in the closet.

 

The two children sat a few minutes later at the kitchen table and ate the biscuits.

 

"Hm - maybe I should have taken something without chocolate, shall we wash our hands, Lacey?"

  
After both had eaten the cookies, Hedwig looked at his hands , wich where full of chocolate and the three-year-olds was no different. Going to the bathroom would be a very good idea.

 

  
"Lacey visited with Barry Zoo", Lacey said, and Hedwig knew that  of course. He bit his tongue to say nothing wrong, knowing exactly how much Lacey liked the real Barry.

 

  
"How cool - I'm never allowed to go to the zoo, the adults always say no about it, that's totally stupid etc", said Hedwig and he was really sad about it.

  
"Maybe Lacey and Hedwig Zoo together?", Lacey continued, putting on a thoughtful expression.

  
"Wait, I have an idea - we could sneak off,  after the closing and go for a tour in  the zoo - but not today, they would notice, it", said Hedwig seriously and he found this idea great.

  
"Okay," Lacey agreed, and then climbed off the kitchen chair , to go to the bathroom with Hedwig to wash her hands.

 

**......**

 

 

 

After dinner, Dennis had the light, and he was more engrossed about  the events yesterday evening , than noticing that Lacey was not really hungry and had just been looking at her dinner without trying it.

 

Dennis was proud that the little blonde had not noticed that Barry yesterday, wasn´t the real Barry,  but he was scared of the meeting with Dr. Fletcher.

  
"Do you know if any of us emailed Dr.Fletcher?",  He asked after a while and his cold  blue eyes looked over  to Lacey. After getting only a questioning look, Dennis decided to formulate this question a little more , so the toddler could understand and answer it.

  
"Was anyone of us , on the computer during the last hour´s?",  This question seemed to understand Lacey now, because Dennis could see it by the expression in her little green eyes.

  
"Lacey don´t know, Lacey only saw Hedwig, Jade and Luke", Lacey replied honestly, and Dennis had to deal with that answer.

 

Someone had sent an e-mail to Dr. Fletcher,  asking for an urgent meeting, to which Dennis would then have to appear.

 

And so far, the protector of the group could not figure out , who was responsible for that. He would later ask Jade and Luke, though he might already think what their answers would be.

 

 

 

**.....**

 

 

 

Hedwig had stolen the light from  Mr.Dennis a few hours later and now wanted to watch the girls again. Maybe he would be luckier today. He had also found the keys and now sat with a bag of marshmallows,  that actually belonged to Lacey, on the floor of the soundproof room and watched the three girls.

They were still sleeping and still making very strange noises. Did he make such strange noises when he is sleeping?

 

After a few minutes, two of the girls woke up, the ones with the dark black hair and the one with the blond hair. However, when they saw Hedwig sitting down there, giving them an excited smile, they slid closer together, trying to break open the other sleeping girl.

 

Hm, actually Hedwig would have expected a little more enthusiasm, at least he was not as strange as Mr.Dennis and you could hide and play wonderfully with him.

  
"Would you like to have a marshmallow?", Hedwig asked kindly and held out the opened bag with the marshmallows to the two very frightened-looking girls. When there was no answer, the nine-year-old cocked his head for a moment and did not know why they were so ... strange. It was a normal question or not?

 

 

And the candy could not be the reason, because Hedwig hardly knew a person , who did not like marshmallows. As far as he knew, the teenage girls only had water and fruit to eat so far,

 

Miss Patricia said it would be good for the beast to eat something healthy - but even the beast would not be able to say anything against a sweet snack.

 

In addition, Hedwig was so generous and shared the marshmallows with him - even if it they were not his, but actually Lacey's - which was just a few feet a hidden in her pajamas  next to the door and watched everything without making a sound.  
  



	23. Escape Try

Escape Try

 

 

  
"You make strange noises when you sleep"

  
Hedwig noticed that the last girl had just woke up after the other two kept saying her name softly.

 

Hedwig noticed that the brown-haired woman had straightened up on her bed and was now looking at him. Actually, he was right with his statement.

 

He'd watched the teenagers twice while they slept, and each time they had made very strange noises. That had to be said once or not?

 

Casey looked at her kidnapper now. He had other clothes on , than the Patricia and Dennis. And his overall charisma was different, as his facial expression.

  
"Who are you?" Casey asked cautiously, trying to read the man's body language. He looked so much younger than the others and almost innocent.

 

  
"My name is Hedwig - what's your name?", Asked Hedwig and grinned once. This confirmed Casey's assumption that he was younger than the others who had seen her.

  
"I'm Casey and that's Marcia and Clair," Casey said, pointing to the other two teenagers once.

  
"I have blue socks - do you know , that you make strange noises when you're sleeping?", Hedwig asked, hoping for a reaction this time.

 

  
"No, we don´t, have you ever been here  before Hedwig?" Casey asked gently. Hedwig nodded affirmatively to this question.

  
"A few days ago, but it was boring, you all slept, I also have red socks," the nine-year-old said after a few seconds.

  
"How old are you?" Casey asked a moment later.

  
"Nine, do you want  a marshmallow?" Was the reaction from Hedwig and he held out the pack of marshmallows to Casey.

 

**....**

 

Thoughtfully, Lacey shook her head for a moment. She did not know what confused her more.

 

The fact that Hedwig had taken her candy and did not even share it with her, or the condition that there were other people in their home.

 

Should she take a closer look? Lacey was already curious and if Hedwig offered everyone else than her a marshmallow, she also wanted one.

 

She also wanted to know,  who her big brother was talking to.

 

So she quietly  walked away from her hiding place and crossed the room,  where the computer and the clothes were, as quiet as she could.

 

 

**....**

 

Hedwig could not help to get more the feeling that someone was watching him, but that was impossible.

 

So he put aside the bag of marshmallows and remembered another secret - maybe the teenage girls would be as excited about the beast,  as he would be.

  
"He is on the way"

  
The blue childish eyes sparkled mysteriously as he said that and Casey was the first to respond.

 

  
"Who is on it´s way Hedwig?"

  
"I can not say that - the adults have forbidden it"

  
"We can keep a secret"

  
"No, then I get in trouble etc - but he's done some horrible things and he'll do horrible things to you - I have green socks too", said Hedwig excitedly, then got up and  wanted to leave the room.

 

 

"We heard something ... at first we did not understand ... but now we do" , Casey said in a mysterious tone, and Hedwig really stopped.

  
"What did you hear?", He wanted to know curiously.

  
"Come here, then I whisper it in your ear",  said Casey friendly and Hedwig could not refuse this offer of course.

  
"Oh - okay," Hedwig said, moving closer to Casey so he could whisper the secret in her ear.

 

 

Marcia sat next to Claire and watched as Casey talked to her kidnapper and told him something to make him cry, but when Marcia heard a faint noise that seemed unnoticed by the others, the teenager looked at the open door and her eyes widened.

 

There was now suddenly a little girl, it hold the opened bag with the marshmallows in  her hand and just wanted to take one out of the bag.

 

  
"Clair! Casey! Look there at the door" , Marcia said quietly, nodding her  head to the little blonde , who now noticed the older girls and had a shy smile on her faces.

 

 

 

No, you're lying! I have to go now!"

  
Hedwig rushed out of the room and did not notice at first,  that Lacey was standing next to him.

 

The boy did not notice his little sister ,, until the marshmallow bag was not where he had left it.

 

  
"Hedwig wait - who is this girl?",because the door was still open , Casey could ask that question.

  
"This is my little sister Lacey - and you're stupid goats!" said Hedwig tearfully, than locking the door to the soundproof room and then running to his room.

 

 

 

The three-year-old was confused. Why did you big brother cry? Was it perhaps because of her or because she had sneaked out of bed at night?

 

She looked uncertainly at the bag of sweets in her hands and wondered what would happen.

 

 

The next thing Lacey could remember was,  that Dennis had told her to sit down on the chair , in front of the computer and wait for him to look for the girl , who had disappeared.

 

Lacey did not know,  if it was good or bad that Dennis was not mad at her  - he looked like he was scared.

 

Then Lacey had heard one of the girls screaming and when Dennis came back  to the room she was not allowed to enter it.

 

  
"What big girl did Dennis?", Lacey asked carefully and Dennis just gave her a sign , that she should go to her room and he would come to that later.

 

He would first have to repair the broken ventilation shaft and explain to the other teenagers that they would not see their friend again.

 

He had placed Claire  separately in a small room. The question of the toddler, he would answer later.

 

 

After Dennis took the dirty clothes of Marcia and Casey away, to threw them into the washing machine , he  was glad that he had been able to stop this escape attempt.

 

It could have gone so much wrong - it would have been a big mess and the beast would be more than just a little bit mad at him. 

 

There was just one more thing to do - take Lacey back to her room and talk to her about what happend. And about that task Dennis was not sure, if he was the right Person to talk with this little human about an Topic that was so dark.  But he will give it a try - maybe he will be successfull.


End file.
